The Wretched
by Icimaru
Summary: "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" Se pregunta Takagi una y otra vez. Este fic, trata de cómo una muchacha de 16 años cambia drásticamente conociendo nada más y nada menos que a, Eustass Kid y a Trafalgar Law.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo n/n Así que, no os extrañéis si soy un puto paquete xD

El título, es por mi canción favorita xD El grupo se llama Attack attack, Si a alguien le interesa...

...

**1. Miradas**

Como todas las mañanas, un travieso rayo de sol, se las apañó para escurrirse entre las cortinas y terminar en mis cerrados ojos que, poco a poco fui abriendo. Me dí la vuelta y traté de dormir de nuevo pero, unos golpes en la puerta me lo impieron.

-¿...Sí...?-Contesté con voz soñolienta y no tardó en asomarse una cabeza, la de mi madre.

-Cariño, tu padre y yo, vamos a salir con el tio y la tia así que te he dejado la comida en la nevera. Solo tienes que calentarlo y ya está. Por si hoy sales, te he dejado dinero sobre la cómoda. -Se me acercó y me beso la frente.- Venga dormilona, que no quiero que te pases todo el día en la cama.-Dijo mientras se alejaba.

No tardé en levantarme, haciendo equilibrios para no caerme con todas las cosas que había en el suelo; ropa, libros, juegos, la consola... Me dirigí hacia el baño con in de ducharme pero mi hermana lo invadió. Con un gruñido golpeé la puerta y una voz relajante e hipnótica me contestó:

-Espera un poco, Takagi, ahora salgo...

Mi hermana me llamaba por mi nombre, como yo a ella.

-Pero date prisa. ¿Vas a salir ahora, Yuko? -Me abrió la puerta y yo entré.- Son las fiestas de Sabaody, ¿Sabes? -Me miró ofendida, como si estuviera insinuando que era tonta.

-¿No, en serio? No tenía ni idea, y por eso me visto. -Contestó con sarcasmo y mientras salía del baño, aprovechó para revolverme el pelo con lo que yo gruñí.- Ais... ¿Cuándo madurarás?

-Cuando lluevan ranas. -Le contesté en tono burlesco y cerré la puerta del baño.

Me observé en el espejo y pensando cuánto había cambiado en los últimos meses volví a analizarme; Ojos negros que heredé de mi madre, de los cuales orgullosa que estaba, pelo liso y negro como el carbón que llegaba hasta la cintura, pero el lado izquierdo lo tenía rapado y tenía las puntas tenia las puntas teñidas de un rojo sangre, una pequeña dilatación en la oreja izquierda de 7 mm y dos _Snake Bites_ de los que me sentía orgullosa pero mi padre aún no había terminado de perdonarme. De el cuerpo era cuanto menos cambié, pero fue un gran cambio en mi vida; mi pecho creció bastante más que el de mi hermana, y ella tenía 21 años y yo 16, mis caderas, eran estrechas, como cualquier otra mujer pero, el trasero era lo que más me molestaba puesto que, había chicos con manos de mantequilla además, me tatué el _Skull Bat _de _Avenged Sevenfold_ en el cuello, el cual mi madre me castigó un mes sin salir cuando lo vio pero, terminó cogiéndole gusto a mis cosas.

Empecé a quitarme la camiseta de _Guns N' Roses_ que usaba para dormir, y la ropa interior, y me metí en la ducha, con esperanzas de despertar por completo pero, las cálidas gotas de agua que caían sobre mí, no hicieron más que relajarme más y darme ganas de dormir ahí mismo si hubiera sido necesario. Al salir de la ducha, el frío suelo hizo contacto con la planta de mi pié y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Lo tapé con una toalla bastante grande, de color roja, mi color favorito. Con la camiseta y ropa interior en mano, me dirigí corriendo a mi cuarto, tan rápido como pude, para no helarme en el pasillo. Cuando llegué, tire la ropa sobre la cama y saqué unas bragas blancas a topos negros y otra camiseta de andar por casa. Cuando me vestí, bajé a la cocina con el pelo revuelto y mojado. Vi a mi hermana salir por la puerta y la despedí con la mano cuando me vió.

Sola.

Me quedé sola en casa, y no haría mucho, puesto que estaba en vacaciones, y ya pasaría a Bachiller. _"Por fin" _pensé, _"Un poco de tranquilidad"_. Dí un suspiro y oí los quejidos de mi estómago rogando por algo que digerir. Me puse a buscar algo dulce que llevarme a la boca y encontré unas galletas. Conforme con lo que encontré, busqué un zumo y al encontrarlo, lo rapté y lo llevé junto a las galletas a mi cuarto.

Encendí mi portátil, puse mi móvil a cargar, y puse música. No me apetecía charlar con nadie por lo que, dejé el _Skype_ en modo ocupado y me puse a jugar a la consola.

Un irritante sonido me distrajo de la partida haciendo que perdiera y al reconocerlo, pronto me di cuenta que llamaban al teléfono. Fui a cogerlo poniendo en pausa la partida. Al descolgar el teléfono, reconocí a Nami

-_¡Takagi! ¿Quieres venir con nosotras a la feria? Son fiestas como sabes y, pensábamos dar una vuelta y Luffy no deja de darme la brasa con que te avise. -_Rió y siguió- _¿A las 3:30 del mediodía en la entrada del parque de atracciones?_

_-_Gracias por la invitación pero, no tenía intenciones de salir hoy. Lo siento. -Contesté con un tono de voz de lástima, pero fingido- ¿Qué te parece si quedamos mañana?

-_Como tú digas... -_Coló- _Pero que sepas que te atendrás las consecuencias de el temible Luffy _-Contestó con tono burlesco-_ Si cambias de opinión, llámame, ¿eh? Adios. -_Colgó.

Yo hice lo mismo y volví a mi cuarto. Terminé la partida y me senté frente al portátil. Mucha gente trató de llamar mi atención sin éxito y yo, me dediqué a contestar a toda la gente que me habló. Miré la hora y eran las 2 del mediodía.

Bajé hambrienta a la cocina. Abrí la nevera, saqué la comida, la calenté 1 minuto en el microondas, y me lo comí. _"Hoy será un día aburrido... Saldré a dar una vuelta" _pensé para mis adentros y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Abrí mi armario y una sudadera negra que tenía _Slipknot_ escrito se lanzó sobre mí y la cogí al aire, antes de que me diera. Cogí una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos shorts rojos y unas playeras negras altas. Cuando estuve lista, me dirigí al baño, con intención de peinarme pero, no caí que seguía con el pelo mojado. No le dí importancia y volví a mi cuarto. Me dí cuenta que era una chica sencilla, no me gustaba ir maquillada y no le daba importancia a la ropa. Eso me hacía especial entre las demás chicas y eso me hacía felíz. No me gustaba ser otra _Stay Malibú_ como ellas y me gustaba llevarme bien con la gente, sobretodo, con los que tenían mis gustos parecidos pero, eso no evitaba que se metieran conmigo por ser diferente a ellas. Solo me llevaba bien con Nami y Vivi, mis amigas de la infancia, que me apoyaron en todas mis crisis emocionales y yo a ellas. Por lo general, me llevaba mejor con los chicos que con las chicas, desde que era pequeña pero no me desagradaba.

Me puse una pulsera de cuero que me regaló mi padre por mi cumpleaños y mi reloj. Metí en los bolsillos las llaves y el móvil junto a los cascos. Me dirigí a la cómoda, a recoger el dinero que me dejó mi madre y, abrí la puerta. Cerré con llave y me dirigí a dar una vuelta.

Mientras caminaba con la música a tope, pensando en mis cosas, no me dí cuenta que me metí en las calles más peligrosas de Sabaody. Ahí se reunían las bandas más peligrosas y solían pasear para a la mínima meterse en una bronca. No le dí importancia y seguí a lo mio. Muchos chicos se giraron para mirarme, pero me ignoraron. Yo estaba nerviosa y subí la música para olvidarme.

Giré en una esquina, con la mirada en el suelo, como si el suelo me tuviera hipnotizada y me obligaba a recorrer cada una de sus líneas hasta que, mi cabeza chocó contra algo duro y caí al suelo. Miré arriba y me dí cuenta que era un chico alto, moreno de piel, con pelo corto, negro. Tenía patillas y una perilla que le daban un toque de chico mayor y sus ojeras bajo sus grises ojos me llamaron bastante la atención. Tenía puesto en la cabeza un gorro blanco, con motas marrones, que parecía cómodo. Tenía la expresión seria pero, cuando me analizó de arriba abajo, me dio un escalofrío y su boca se dobló, hasta convertirse en una sonrisa burlona. Llevaba una sudadera amarilla, con mangas y gorro negro. Tenía una marca que me pareció que sería una cara burlona pero me llamó la atención sus vaqueros azules, con motas marrones y sus botas marrones, negrizcas pro la mugre que seguramente tendrían. Sus ojos me hipnotizaron y vi que articulaba la boca, entonces me dí cuenta que me estaba hablando.

Me quité un auricular y entonces me ofreció una mano para levantarme. La agarré y me reincorporé.

-Es la primera vez que veo a una cria con una sudadera de un grupo de Heavy... -Dijo en tono burlesco. Yo me sonrojé y siguió- Me llamo Trafalgar Law.

-Takagi, Takagi Inoue. Perdón por chocarme, es que iba con la música a tope y no ví y... -Otra voz habló.

-Law, ¿Vienes o qué?

Un chico un poco más bajo que Trafalgar apareció junto a otro, de su misma estatura. Este llevaba un gorro negro, que tenía una zona blanca en la que ponía _Penguin _en letras mayúsculas y negras y arriba tenía un pompón rojo. Tenía un saliente amarillo, que le daba sombra en los ojos e iba con una sudadera blanca y unos vaqueros negros, acompañado por unas botas negras. El otro chico, tenía una especie de boina verde, con un pompón rosa pero le dejaba parte del pelo rojizo al descubierto. Tenía una camiseta blanca puesta junto a unos pantalones pitillo azules y unos zapatos negros.

-Sí, voy... -Contestó- Así que Takagi... ¿Y qué haces aquí? -Su sonrisa burlona seguía y yo me ponía más nerviosa. Era la primera vez que alguien me miraba así.

-P-pues -Intenté disimular el nerviosismo de mi voz, sin éxito alguno-, salí a dar una vuelta. Me agobio en casa estando sola además, mis amigos me han dejado sola. -Mentí.

-¿Y qué te parece si vienes con nosotros?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Acababa de conocer a ese chico y ya me pedía estar con ellos? A mí encima. ¿Estaba bien aquel chico? No pude evitar pensármelo pero, ¿qué haría sino? Arriesgarse a que me rajaran en canal no era una buena opción así que, acepté, aún dudosa.

-V-vale...

Me pareció ver una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, pero se cambió a una expresión seria. Entonces dijo:

-Buenas tardes Eustass-ya -Su sonrisa burlona volvió pero, yo me asusté al oir ese nombre.

**Continuará...**

¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Es el primero que publico de toda mi vida, y sobretodo siendo un FanFic... xD

Espero que os haya gustado :3

Perdón por ser tan largo ._.


	2. Chapter 2

Me aburría, así que decidí seguir xD

**2. A Little Piece Of Heaven (Avenged Sevenfold).**

Me di la vuelta, nerviosa por el nombre que acababa de oír y en efecto. Hacia aquí se dirigía un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, con los músculos bien definidos. Tenía los ojos color miel clavados en Trafalgar, expresando cuanto odio sentía por él, sobre todo cuando le sonreía de aquella manera. Su pelo miraba hacia arriba, como si fuera fuego puesto que, su pelo era rojo y sobre la frente, tenía unas gafas de soldador. Me fijé que no tenía cejas y quise reír pero, me lo pensé dos veces y me callé. Tenía los labios pintados de granate, lo que me llamó la atención y tenía puesto una camiseta negra pegada, que le realzaba los brazos y unos pantalones rojos, que parecía que se llevaban a patadas con el rojo de su pelo y unas botas de motorista. Me dí cuenta que por unos segundos me miró y que se sonrojó al darse cuenta que yo a él también pero se lanzó diréctamente a Trafalgar.

-¿Se puede saber que le haces a esta inocente chavala? -Dijo señalándome- ¿No pretenderás descuartizarla?

Miré a Trafalgar asustada, y me fijé que tenía una sonrisa que transmitía tranquilidad y eso me hizo que me relajara un poco pero, me di cuenta que los chicos que antes llamaron a Trafalgar ahora me llamaban a mí y me acerqué a ellos.

-Deberías alejarte de ellos dos cuando están juntos. Una vez casi se cargaron el local de Shakki... -Dijo el del gorro negro- Me llamo Penguin y este es Shachi.

-Yo soy Takagi Inoue, un placer. -Estire la mano para apretársela y estos hicieron lo mismo- Perdón si molesto, me iré en seguida.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si nosotros estamos encantados de que estés aquí aunque no te conozcamos. -Dijo Shachi- Hace mucho que no estamos con una chica los tres juntos. Encima guapa... -Esto último lo dijo bajito, esperando que no lo ollera, pero le oí.

Entonces recordé que Trafalgar y Eustass seguían discutiendo.

-A quien me gustaría descuartizar es a tí, Eustass-ya. Eres un sujeto interesante.

-No me vengas con esas, Trafalgar, -Me miró- ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

-Ta-Takagi Inoue. U-un placer. -Estaba tan nerviosa que este rió.

-Vaya, ¿Y para qué te acercas a él? -Dijo mientras miraba al moreno- Seguramente quiera descuartizarte sin piedad. ¿Y si te vienes conmigo?

-Creo que Takagi tiene mejores gustos, ¿Verdad Takagi-ya?

-Er... Creo que voy a casa... -Me puse de nuevo los auriculares y roja como un tomate empecé a caminar dispuesta a alejarme de ellos pero una mano me detuvo, Penguin. -¿Qué pasa? -Volví a quitarme los auriculares.

-No te vayas. -Dijo en un tono de voz de pena.- Nos aburriremos.

-Es que, no es que no me agradéis pero, no os conozco de nada y... Se me hace raro.

Cuando dije eso Penguin puso cara de tristeza y me soltó. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo así que al final dije que me quedaría un rato por lo que a Shachi y a Penguin se les iluminó la cara. Cuando Eustass se fue, me quedé con los tres, y me llevaron a un bar que estaba cerca. Me dijeron que se dirigían hacia allí en un principio pero aparecí yo. Cuando llegamos, me llevaron a la mesa más alejada y una chica joven, muy amable nos atendió, llamada Keimi.

-¡Hola Law-chin, Penguin-chin y Shachi-chin! ¿Venís con una amiguita? -Rió como si fuera una niña inocente y yo me sonrojé.

-Hola Keimi-ya, acabamos de conocerla. Se llama Takagi.

-Puedo hablar yo sola. -Dije fingiendo estar ofendida y Keimi rió de nuevo.

Yo me tomé un refresco de naranja junto a unas patatas que terminaron siendo devoradas por Penguin y Shachi, Trafalgar tomó una cerveza pero me extrañó, por que eramos aún menores, Penguin y Shachi tomaron una C_oca Cola_. Entonces empezamos a hablar.

-¿Por qué me habéis pedido que me quede con vosotros? Que yo sepa no me conocéis y, si me conocíais, será por que me espiáis. -Solté con tono burlesco y Trafalgar sonrió me siguió el rollo.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no lo hacemos? -Penguin y Shachi se sonrojaron.

-Nunca antes os había visto. -Me apoyé en los codos e incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante con mirada desafiante y Penguin y Shachi nos miraban sin saber qué decir.

-Si nos hubieras visto, técnicamente no te espiariamos. -Rió burlesco mientras dio un sorbo de su cerveza y entonces mi móvil sonó.

-¿Sí?

-_Takagi, soy yo, mamá. Hoy nos quedaremos en casa de los tios así que, estarás sola. Pide una pizza para cenar puesto que Yuko se ha quedado a dormir a casa de una amiga._

_-_Vale. ¿Algo más?

_-No te quedes hasta muy tarde en la calle. Oigo gente murmurar, no creas que no me he dado cuenta. -_Suspiró y yo me reí.

-Vale vale. No os paséis con el alcohol. Adiós. -Y colgué.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó Shachi.

-Mi madre. Hoy no tengo a nadie en casa pero, creo que me iré ya. Por la noche es un lugar peligroso.

-Bueno, si es por eso, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. ¿Tú, Shachi? -Este asintió con la cabeza- Nosotros también nos vamos. ¿Tú qué harás Law?

-Acompañaré a la Takagi-ya.

-No hace falt...

-No te he preguntado, he dicho que te acompaño y te acompañaré. -Dijo con cara seria.

-Vale... -Suspiré y salimos del bar despidiéndonos de Keimi.

Penguin y Shachi se fueron por la izquierda puesto que, ellos vivían juntos en un piso alquilado, cerca del bar y Trafalgar y yo nos fuimos por donde vine. Por el camino hubo un silencio incómodo y empezó a llover. Estábamos a medio camino de mi casa cuando pasamos cerca de un parque y corrimos allí. Nos reguardamos debajo de una especie de casita para niños un poco pequeña pero suficientemente grande para que los dos cupiésemos. Yo me senté en una esquina y él enfrente de mí.

-¿Tienes frio? -Dijo mientras tocaba mi pierna. Estaba oscuro por lo que creo que no notó que me sonrojé. -Estás muy fria. -Pude ver por el reflejo de la luna que estaba serio.

-No, estoy bien, tran... -Me tiro algo a la cara y lo cogí. -¿Tu sudadera? Estoy bien, no te preocupes. -Me miró serio, casi fulminándome con la mirada.

-Póntela ahora mismo. No me haría gracia que te resfriaras. -Seguido me puse su sudadera en las piernas. -Eso es.

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mí. No soy una chica débil. -Dije frotándome las piernas que no fueron tapadas por la sudadera y este rió.

-¿Si no tienes río, qué haces frotándote las piernas? -Yo me quedé callada. -Ya decía yo... -Volvió a reír.

Cuando paró, eran las doce de la noche y Trafalgar se durmió. Yo le puse la sudadera encima y le desperté. Este gruñó.

-¿Qué quieres? Déjame... -Y se dio la vuelta como pudo en el incómodo asiento.

-¿Quieres que te deje aquí? Por que no tendré ningún remordimiento. -Al final se levantó.- ¿Dónde vives?

-Cerca del bar de Keimi. -Dijo mientras se ponía su sudadera y rió.- Caminando a lo tonto, hago piernas.

-¿Más? -Contesté en un tono burlesco- Si quieres quédate en mi casa esta noche. Es tarde y mis padres y mi hermana no volverán hasta mañana al mediodía. -Vi que se lo pensaba y contestó, sonriendo.

-Pero cómo se que no me harás nada mientras duermo? -Yo me sonrojé y este rió- De acuerdo.

Caminamos hasta mi casa y cuando llegamos, casi eran la una de la noche y yo estaba muerta de sueño. Le dije que podría dormir en el cuarto de mi hermana, pero que no tocara nada. Le dí ropa limpia de mi padre, que le quedaba grande y, me reí a pleno pulmón cuando le vi con ella puesta. Este me fulminó con la mirada y dejé de reírme para dirigirme a mi habitación y ponerme el pijama. Cuando terminé, bajé a la cocina e hice una especie de cena improvisada por galletas, leche, zumos y palomitas. Nos quedamos hasta las tres de la madrugada viendo una película hasta que los dos nos dormimos.

**Continuará.**

Hasta aquí la segunda parte chicos x3

Espero que os haya gustado y, dejadme Reviews xD


	3. Chapter 3

Muy buenas!

He aquí el tercer capítulo, como véis. (?)

**3. Wait and Bleed (Slipknot).**

Cuando desperté, sentí una presión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar bien y que tenía algo debajo de mí que no sabía qué era. Giré la cabeza para ver lo que era y vi la dormida cara de Trafalgar. Me dí cuenta que lo que tenía sobre el pecho eran los brazos de Trafalgar. No entendía nada pero yo empecé a notar que el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza y un calor amenazaba mis mejillas. Con mucho cuidado, me solté de sus brazos y asegurando que seguía dormido, le puse un cojín entre los brazos.

No entendía nada. Yo me dormí en una esquina de el sofá y Trafalgar en el otro. ¿Cómo puede ser que terminara entre sus brazos? Me vinieron miles de ideas a la cabeza pero, solo me quedé con una; me moví dormida, y Trafalgar me abrazó pensando que sería un peluche o algo. No estaba convencida así que fui a la ducha. Me quité la camiseta y la ropa y, me metí en la ducha. Cuando abrí el grifo, y el agua caliente calló sobre mi espalda, una sensación agradable me recorrió el cuerpo. Me enjaboné el cuerpo y mis ojos pasaron por todo el baño y vi a alguien apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Me di cuenta que era Trafalgar. Estaba sonriendo que me dio miedo.

-¡FUERA DE AQUÍ! -Le grité sin éxito así que le tiré la esponja, pero la cogió al aire- ¡NO MIRES!

Intentaba taparme dándole la espalda pero oí una risa y la puerta cerrarse. Creí que se había ido cuando noté una mano en mi hombro.

Sentí miedo. No sabía qué hacer exactamente y cerré los ojos deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño pero, la mano bajo hasta mis caderas y se separó.

-No estás mal, Takagi-ya. -Oí que se alejaba cuando le miré. Seguía con la misma sonrisa. -Siento haberte molestado. He dejado ahí la esponja.

Miré hacia atrás y vi la esponja en el suelo. Caí al suelo de rodillas y no sabía qué había pasado. Me tapé la cara con las manos queriendo reprimir las lágrimas pero, brotaron solas. Me sentía abochornada, quería tener un desliz con la esponja ahora mismo y darme un patinazo, quería que la tierra me tragase. Ningún chico me había visto desnuda antes. Puede que me hubieran tocado el culo, pero nunca habían llegado a tocarlo sin ropa, o verlo.

Me di otra ducha para asimilar lo que pasó. No acababa de entender por qué. Nadie se había interesado por mí nunca. Solo me veían como una amiga, nada más...

Después de meditar, salí de la ducha dispuesta a preguntarle por qué. Me puse una camiseta bastante larga, sin necesidad de pantalón y bajé al salón con esperanza de que siguiera ahí pero, solo encontré una nota.

_"Gracias, Takagi-ya por haberme alojado en tu casa por esta noche. Te compensaré, pero se paciente. Gracias por haberme enseñado tu cuerpo, es muy hermoso. Trafalgar Law"._

Leer aquello me dejó atónita. Vi que la ropa que le dejé estaba perfectamente doblada al lado de la nota. Nunca me habían dicho algo parecido, solo insinuaron que tenía un culo grande pero, nada más. Decidí esconder la nota, por si mi madre, padre o hermana la encontraban y olió el pijama, por un reflejo que tuvo. No olía a mi padre, olía diferente. Me quedé un rato absorbiendo aquel aroma hasta que, decidí dejar el pijama donde estaba y fui a mi cuarto. Me tumbé en la cama con el portátil en el regazo y me puse a revisar los mensajes. Un sonido me sacó de ese trance, mi móvil.

Lo cogí y conteste, intentando no caerme de la cama.

-¿Sí?

_-Takagi, ¿hoy podrás salir? -_Era Nami- _Ayer te fui a buscar a casa pero no estabas. ¿Dónde te metiste?_

-¿Eh? ah, ya... -Me quedé pensando- Pues, me agobiaba en casa y salí a despejarme un poco...

-_Te noto decaída. ¿Te pasó algo?_

_-_¿Eh? no, pero conocí a alguien. -Me arrepentí de haberlo dicho.

-_Ooooooooh, ¿Quién es el afortunado? -_Dijo riéndose- _Cuéntame, anda._

-Pues... No me apetece hablar de ello... -Di un suspiro.

-_¿Por qué? Sabes que quiero ayudarte, pero debes contármelo. -_Al final se lo conté todo, incluido lo de hoy. -_¿QUE CONOCES A EUSTASS KID? SI ES UN MATÓN._

-A mí me cayó bien. -Oí que gruñó- Es un buen tipo pero, me asustó cómo vino.

-_Como te toque un pelo, se las verá conmigo. -_Rió-_ Además, ahora tienes novio._

_-_¡TONTA! No es mi novio, nos conocimos hace un día... Bueno, te cuelgo...

-_Pero... -_No le dí tiempo a terminar puesto que colgué.

Odiaba que sacara conclusiones precipitadas, era horrible pero, después de meditar sobre Trafalgar, ordené mis sentimientos y, creía que estaba loca cuando llegué a la conclusión de que me empezaba a gustar.

No quería pensar más en ello así que salí a dar un paseo. No pensaba estar mucho tiempo así que salió con una ancha camiseta de _Avenged Sevenfold_, unos shorts blancos que casi no se veían por la camiseta, y las mismas playeras negras altas de ayer. Con los auriculares puestos y la música a tope, me dirigí al parque en donde nos resguardamos la noche anterior Trafalgar y yo.

-¡Takagi! ¡Eh, aquí!

Busqué a la persona cuya voz correspondía y vi a Eustass. Me estaba saludando pero esta vez no estaba solo, estaba con un hombre de melena muy larga y rubia que el flequillo tapaba sus ojos junto a una camiseta azul marina que realzaban sus brazos, los cuales bastante musculosos, como los de Eustass, y llevaba unos pitillo negros y unos zapatos también negros.

Me dirigí a ellos. _"¿Qué más puede pasar?" _pensé.

-Hola, Eustass y...

-Killer. -Dijo el rubio.

-Vale, yo me llamo Takagi ,encantada. -Le apreté la mano. -¿Qué quieres Eustass?

-Que no me llames así. Llámame Kid. Eustass es demasiado formal. -Me reí y él sonrió. -¡Quédate un rato con nosotros!

-Bueno, ¿Qué más puede pasar? -Pero me equivoqué con aquella pregunta.

**Continuará.**

¿Qué pasara entre Takagi y Law? ¿Y qué les pasara a Takagi, Kid y a Killer?

Eso no se sabrá hasta el siguiente capítulo. (?)

Espero que os haya gustado xD Dejad Reviews. c:


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hooooola! Gracias a todos los que hayan leído este fanfic xD

Me animáis mucho a seguir escribiendo con vuestros reviews. :3

**4. Sulfur (Slipknot).**

Me senté con al lado de Killer puesto que Kid estaba de pies. Me ofrecieron lo que parecían ser unas patatas y yo acepté. Cogí una y la llevé a la boca. Cuando empecé a masticar, un sabor muy picante recorrió mi boca. Empecé a toser, no le di importancia pero, Kid y Killer me estaban dando golpes en la espalda y tosía cada vez más hasta que, escupí la dichosa patata. Les fulminé con la mirada puesto que me hicieron bastante daño pero estos se rieron.

Fui a la fuente para beber agua y vi que Kid se acercaba. Como venganza, esperé a que se acercara los suficiente y le salpiqué con el grifo. Yo me eché a reir pues le mojé la camiseta y algo del pelo y ya tenía varios mechones sobre los ojos.

Se quedó estupefacto y, no tardó en abalanzarse sobre mí, tirándome a la hierba que, con suerte, no había ningún excremento de perro, o animal. Killer se reía a lo lejos y yo gritaba su nombre entre carcajadas sonoras pues, me estaba haciendo la famosa tortura china; cosquillas hasta morir. De pronto dejó de hacerme cosquillas y tenía expresión muy seria. Yo miré hacia donde él miraba y el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Trafalgar se aproximaba a nosotros pero, esta vez no vi ni a Penguin ni a Shachi.

-Buenos días Takagi-ya, Eustass-ya. -Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que me dieron escalofríos. Yo me tapé la cara con algún que otro mechón de pelo pero, se notaba que estaba ruborizada.- Veo que os divertís, ¿Puedo unirme?

-Muérete, Trafalgar. -Dijo con una mirada fulminante.

-Oi oi Eustass-ya, no vengo a discutir sino, a pasármelo bien. -Entonces me miró.

Aparté a Kid de encima, me levanté e hice amago de irme pero, una mano me apresó del brazo, Kid no quería que me fuera. Killer no dudó en venir y apartarme con él. Sabía que habría una pelea.

-Deja de acosarla. ¿No ves que huye de ti? -Le dijo Kid a Trafalgar.

-Vaya, me dirás que tú eres mejor. -Dijo este con tono burlesco.- Por cierto, Takagi-ya, Magnífico cuerpo.

-¿Cuerpo? No me digas que...

-En efecto, la he visto. -Me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de victoria en la cara y Kid, le soltó un puñetazo en el moflete. Yo chillé.

Pronto se desencadenó una pelea hasta que, me metí en medio.

-DETENEOS LOS DOS. TRAFALGAR, PERVERTIDO HIJO DE PUTA. -Le di una hostia en el otro moflete. -Y TÚ KID, NO CREAS QUE CON LA VIOLENCIA SE SOLUCIONA TODO. -A él también le pegué. Killer disfrutaba del espectáculo riéndose a pleno pulmón hasta que le miré, con una mirada que le vi hasta el alma. -Me voy a casa. -Empecé a caminar y vi que Kid me empezó a seguir. -NO ME SIGAS. Quiero estar sola.

Empecé a correr y escuché a los dos gritar mi nombre pero cuando doblé la esquina no se escuchaba nada.

Cuando llegué a casa, me tumbé en la entrada y vi que mi madre asomaba la cabeza desde la cocina.

-¡Hola Takagi! ¿Qué tal el día? -Yo gruñí y rodé en el suelo- Te veo cansada. Date un baño y me lo cuentas todo luego, ¿vale?

-Prefiero que no... -Me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Nada más llegar a mi cuarto, me tiré en la cama y me puse a asimilar lo que pasó durante el día. _"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Kid y Trafalgar estaban peleándose por mí?" _Pensé _"No puede ser..." _Hundí la cabeza en la almohada y al de poco rato me dormí.

* * *

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré dentro de la cama con el pijama puesto. Reí. A mi madre no le gustaba que durmiera con ropa de la calle. Salí de la cama y miré la hora. Las 10:07 de la noche. Ya no tenía sueño por lo que empecé a jugar a la consola. Un personaje del vdeo juego pelirrojo me recordó a Kid. Entonces recordé todo y una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo. No entendía por qué me sentía así pero, entendí que empezaba a sentir algo por Trafalgar.

No lo quería aceptar. No, era inaceptable. Después delo que me hizo...

Apagué la consola y me asomé al pasillo. Me asomé al cuarto de mis padres y no había nadie. Seguido fui al de mi hermana, y vi una nota.

_"Papá, mamá, me quedaré una semana a dormir en la casa de Aki, pero no os preocupéis. No haremos nada raro puesto que, Mizuki también se quedará. También está la madre y hermana menor de Aki. No os preocupéis, Yuki3"_

Reí. Bajé al salón, y no vi a nadie pero, vi otra nota;

_"Takagi, cielo, papá y yo tenemos asuntos de trabajo y, no estaremos en cuatro días pero, te hemos dejado dinero para los cuatro días, para que puedas comer y cenar. De paso, te hemos dejado la paga de la semana, ¿Eh? para que veas que nos preocupamos por tí. Mamá y papá"_

_"ME HAN JODIDO, ¿QUÉ HAGO YO AHORA?" _Pensé _"Tal vez de una vuelta...". _Sin pensarlo dos veces, me vestí; una sudadera negra y lisa, unos pitillos amarillos y las playeras negras altas a las que les empecé a coger cariño. Guardé el móvil y las llaves en los bolsillos y con los auriculares en las orejas abrí la puerta.

No creía lo que veían mis ojos. En el porche de mi casa, estaba Kid dormido. _"¿Cómo sabe que vivo aquí?". _Le intenté despertar pero solo conseguí que me empujara y me gruñera. _"Con que esas tenemos, ¿Eh?". _Sin pensarlo dos veces, me tiré encima de él, calléndonos rodando y para colmo, yo bajo de él y al final despertó.

-¿Qué haces enana? -Dijo sin quitarse de encima mio.

-Pues eso mismo te iba a decir yo, pero si te quitas de encima claro. -Al final se quitó. -Vaya, ¿qué haces sin el pelo en punta?

-Pues desde que me lo has mojado, no he pasado por casa. -Me dí cuenta de que tenía sangre cayendo de su frente.

-Por dios, si aún sigues sangrando. -Le agarré de la mano. -Ven, voy a curarte. -Estiré de él, sin éxito alguno. -Vamos, que te curo.

-No hace falta. Puedo curar de mí mismo, enana. -Yo seguí insistiendo. -Pero si quieres hacer otra cosa... -Rió y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

-Creo que prefieres que te deje aquí tirado y me vaya con Trafalgar, no? -Su cara volvió seria y era él quien me llevaba a la puerta de mi casa.

-¿A qué esperas enana? ¡Cúrame, vamos! -Yo me reí.

-Vale, pero suéltame.

Cuando me soltó abrí la puerta de casa y, aquella noche, fue una de las más extrañas de mi vida.

**Continuará.**

¡Hola! (Otra vez) (?)

Espero que os haya gustado xDDDDDD

Dejad Reviews, me ayudáis a seguir con la historia. :3


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hey! Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí xD

Y muchas gracias por Reviews :3333

**5. Lie lie lie (Serj Tankian).**

Le llevé a el baño, donde lo senté en la taza del váter y, yo busqué el botiquín de primeros auxilios que teníamos en casa. Le retiré el pelo con unas horquillas y me empecé a reír pero no le dio importancia, solo sonrió.

Apliqué alcohol en la herida y este me agarro la muñeca cagándose en mis muertos, como mejor se puede decir.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!?

-¿Quieres tener una infección, o quieres que te cure? -Gruñó y me soltó la muñeca. -Puede que te escueza.

-¿No jodas, en serio? -Dijo con sarcasmo mientras ponía cara de chupar un limón a la que yo me reí.

Cuando terminé le puse una tirita y se empezó a quitar la camiseta.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Quiero que me cures el resto de heridas. -Cuando se la quitó, me fijé que tenía pequeños cortes en el pectoral y en un abdominal. -¿Ves? Tu novio me las ha hecho.

Le di una toba.

-No es mi novio. -Este rió y yo eché alcohol en otro cacho de algodón.

A modo de traición apreté el algodón a rebosar de alcohol y este gruñó, dibujándose una sonrisa burlona en mi cara. Cuando terminé, le puse una tirita en cada corte y para chincharle, le di unos suaves golpes en la zona de la herida, que no pareció gustarle. Se puso la camiseta y me fijé que tenia unos pequeños cortes pero que solo dos le tocaron.

-¿No pretenderás seguir con esa camiseta, no?

-¿Y qué me propones? No me pondré ropa de chica. -Se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Puedo dejarte algo de mi padre. -Me levanté y abrí la puerta del baño. -Espérame en la sala, yo ahora voy.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Trabajando. -Dije ya en el cuarto de mis padres.

Cuando encontré la camiseta idónea, me levanté y le vi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa que me dio mala espina y sin camiseta. Yo se la lancé a la cara.

-Anda, que coges frío. -Me levanté y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Él me sigió. -¿Dónde vives?

-Pues... La verdad, lejos de aquí. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las... 12:07 de la madrugada. Deberías quedarte. Yo no tengo inconveniente pero, está prohibido entrar al baño cuando me duche. Como te pille, te juro que... que... que... que te arranco la cabeza. -Este rió.

-Tranquila, no estoy interesada en enanas como tú. -Yo le gruñí y le ofrecí pasar. -¿Este es tu cuarto?

-Está un poco desordenado, lo sé. Espera ahí antes de entrar. -Cogí la ropa y la metí en el armario de modo que no se cayera. -Ahora, pasa. ¿Quieres jugar a la consola?

-¿Qué juegos tienes? -Dijo mientras se sentaba en frente de mi tele y consola.

-Pues... -Cogí el álbum donde tenía guardados todos mis juegos y se lo lancé. -Escoge tú.

Se puso a ojear y al final escogió uno de luchas al que le gané siete veces seguidas.

-Je... No eres tan bueno como aparentas, ¿eh? -Me reí pero él gruñó.

-No me gusta este juego. Juguemos a otro. -Entonces miré la hora.

-Son las 3 de la madrugada. Yo tengo sueño. Voy a dormir. -Me levanté y me senté en mi cama. -Si quieres quédate jugando un rato más, pero luego ve a dormir a la habitación de mi hermana sin tocar nada.

-Vaale. -Entonces me dormí.

**Continuará.**

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí he llegado. xD

Espero que os haya gustado más e,e Y no os dejéis de poner Reviews por que si no, Kid os violará. (?) Y si no, también.

xDD


	6. Chapter 6

Este capítulo está dedicado para Lore-chan.

Ella me obligó a escribirlo de esta manera. D:

**6. You Only Live Once (Suicide Silence).**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, mientras un rayo de sol me iluminaba la cara. Noté un agradable olor a tortitas y eso consiguió llamar mi atención. Como una zombie, me dirigí al baño, primero para mojarme la cara y despertarme. No correría el mismo riesgo con Kid, que con Trafalgar. Me di cuenta que me metí a la cama solo con una camiseta ancha pero, ya no le di importancia.

Bajé a la cocina siguiendo el rico olor a tortitas y asomando la cabeza en la cocina cuan niño curioso vi, a un pelirrojo, con mi delantal puesto, sin camiseta y en boxers.

-¿Qué haces con mi delantal? -Dije mientras me acercaba a él. -Huele rico...

-Es para devolverte el favor. Ahora estará el desayuno, tú siéntate y espera.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué haces en boxers? -Dije mientras me dirigía a la silla, aún medio dormida.

-Es cómodo. Ya está. -Se quitó el delantal y dejó al descubierto su logrado cuerpo al que no le presté atención la noche anterior, debido a que estaba cansada. Noté que empezaba a ruborizarme y Kid lo notó. -Vaya, veo que tienes buen gusto. -Dijo riéndose.

-No digas bobadas. Ya le tengo la vista echada a otro. -Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. Noté que sonrió maliciosamente.

-No sé como se apaga tu cerámica, así que hazlo tú. -Puso las tortitas en una bandeja y las puso en la mesa. Yo me levanté a apagarlo. -¿Y qué ves de especial en Law?

-¿Trafalgar? -Noté que mi corazón empezaba a ir rápido y un calor amenazaba mis mejillas _"Relájate..."_ pensé. -No sé de qué me hablas.

-Vamos, se que sientes algo por él. Anoche no dejabas de repetir su nombre entre sueños. Y me mencionaste, poco, pero algo es algo. -Oí que se reía. -Si no te conociera, diría que quieres follarme.

-Es que en realidad no me conoces pero, ¿Cómo sabes que no quiero follarte? -Dije burlona, mientras apagaba la cerámica y me giraba a él. Se le dibujó una sonrisa picaresca en la cara.

-Vaya... ¿Y por qué no me cuentas sobre ti? ¿Con cuántos has follado? ¿Eh?

-Pues para tu información, soy virgen y, a mucha honra. -Dice arqueando una ceja. -¿Y tú a cuántas te has tirado?

-Pues... No se pueden contar con los dedos de las manos.

-¿Y con los de los pies? -Reí y me senté en frente de él.

-Tienes sentido del humor, me caes bien.

-Tú a mí también.

Nos pasamos el desayuno hablando de nosotros hasta que se tuvo que marchar. Me contó que trabajaba en un taller mecánico y, que si llegaba tarde lo despedirían. Nos dimos los números de teléfono y en esa misma tarde me llamó para quedar con él, con Killer y con un tal Heat. Al final acepté.

* * *

Pasamos la tarde en una especie de playa. Heat, era un peliazul, que se teñía, obviamente, que tenía unas extrañas marcas al rededor del cuello y en los brazos. Este también estaba bastante bien de musculatura pero, no era muy hablador.

-Se pone nervioso cuando hay una chica guapa cerca de él. -Dijo Killer riéndose y Heat lo fulminó con la mirada. Yo solo me sonrojé y decidí ir a jugar un poco a la orilla.

Kid no tardó en ir también, y nos pasamos la tarde salpicándonos, como si tuviéramos dos años.

Al caer las 10:00 de la noche, Heat y Killer se marcharon, y yo me quedé un rato más, con Kid.

-¿A qué hora tienes que estar en casa, Kid?

-No tengo hora, ¿y tú, enana? -Le tiré un puñado de arena a la cara. -MALDITA ENANA, ME HE TRAGADO LA MITAD. -Dijo mientras tosía. Parecía que iba a escupir los pulmones.

-Perdón pero, odio que me llames así. -Empecé a darle palmadas en la espalda pero me agarró de las muñecas y me tumbó en la arena.- ¿K-kid qué... -No dejó que terminara de hablar puesto que sustituyó las palabras por besos.

No sabía cómo contestar, nunca antes había hecho eso pero, por la calidez de aquel beso, pronto comencé a corresponderle, cerrando los ojos, como los de Kid. Lo que fueron unos segundos, a mí me parecieron minutos. De pronto se separó y sus ojos color miel se clavaron en los míos.

-¿Sabes que acabas de darme mi primer beso? -Este pareció sorprendido.

-¿De verdad? No lo esperaba de una chica tan guapa. -Este rió y yo me sonrojé, dejando que el pelo cayera sobre mi cara, mientras miraba a la derecha.

Noté que me daba un beso en el cuello y, eso me arrancó un gemido. Esos labios buscaban algo que yo no quería entregar aún. Me agarró del mentón, obligando a que lo mirase, y aprovechó para besarme. Apresó mis labios pero, yo no quería quedarme atrás por lo que empecé a moverme yo también. Durante un segundo noté que me metía la lengua pero yo no le dí importancia. Cuando se separó de mí, empezó a darme besos por el cuello y dejando alguna que otra marca que, luego me costaría mil y un santos disimularla.

-N-no... Detente... -Dije entre algún que otro gemido y este se detuvo, mientras gruñó. -No estoy preparada aún...

Él se quitó de encima y yo agradecí que me hubiera respetado. Levanté mi torso y me acerqué a él, que parecía bastante disgustado.

-Oi oi, ni te preocupes. -Le dí un beso en la mejilla y este rió. -En otras circunstancias no te hubiera dicho que no. -Me pegué a él. -Veenga... no te piques...

-No me pico pero, no me gusta dejar trabajos a medias. -Rió.

-Puede que algún día lo termines pero, ahora quiero ir a casa.

Nos levantamos, recogimos las cosas y nos dirigimos a la moto de Kid. Me llevó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y yo me despedí con un abrazo. Me di cuenta que no volvería a ver con los mismos ojos a Kid.

**Continuará.**

Lore, he decidido cambiarlo. Ya lo siento. xDDDDDDD

¿Qué pasará entre Kid y Takagi? ¿Se tensará la cosa? (Voz de típico capítulo al terminar) LO SABREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO.

Dejad Reviews. c:


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hey!

Aquí os traigo el capítulo 7 (?)

**7. Wake me up when september ends (Green Day).**

Decidí no salir durante un tiempo y a mi madre le extrañó bastante. Por más que insistiera en que saliera, yo me encerraba en mi cuarto hasta la hora de comer, cenar puesto que me despertaba prácticamente a la hora de comer.

Nami, Luffy y Zoro vinieron a buscarme más de una vez para que fuera con ellos pero, yo no me sentía con ganas de nada, al contrario, me encerraba en mi cuarto, recapacitando mi vida, lo que había sido de ella en solo dos días.

Esa mañana de el 7 de Agosto decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Mi piel era casi tan blanca que parecía que nunca me hubiera dado el sol y, era cierto, desde un mes y medio no salió.

Decidí ir a la playa, cogí mi bikini negro con una calavera en la parte izquierda de la parte de arriba y negra entero abajo. Cogí la toalla roja que tanto me gustaba, junto a una camiseta negra grande. Me despedí de todos y oí entusiasmo en mi madre cuando me despidió. Por fin creí haber superado lo de Kid y Trafalgar.

* * *

Cuando llegué a la playa, me fui al rincón inhóspito de la playa. Aunque hubiera salido, no significaba que quisiera estar con nadie. Extendí la toalla, me quité la camiseta y fui al agua. Estuve flotando un rato, hasta que decidí tumbarme en la toalla.

Cuando me tumbé vi otra toalla cerca de la mía. _"Espero que no sea nadie conocido"_ pensé, pero cerré los ojos boca abajo, y cuando me sequé, me di la vuelta. Pegué un grito cuando vi la cara pecosa de Ace sobre la mía. Levanté tan deprisa la cabeza que nos dimos un golpe en la frente, que sufrimos los dos.

-Auu... ¿Qué haces aquí? -Tenía las manos en la frente, esperando que el dolor se fuera.

-¿Es que no puedo visitar a mi _hermanita_? -Ace, Luffy y yo, nos llevábamos tan bien, que me llamaban _hermana_.

-Pero no dándome esos sustos, baka. -De pronto me abrazó por la espalda. -¿Qué haces?

-Te echaba de menos, hace mucho que no te veo.

-Oi oi, suéltame, -Me soltó.- ¿Y Luffy?

-Estaba ocupado, ha ido con Sabo a hacer compras.

-Aaaah... Hace mucho que no veo a Sabo, ¿qué es de él?

-Pues, ha decidido mudarse con nosotros.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Y sus padres qué dicen?

-No están del todo de acuerdo pero, desde que han encontrado otro heredero a su rama, le dejan hacer lo que quiera. -Sabo era de familia noble, y sus padres no eran muy conscientes de que su hijo no quería vivir como tal. Le obligaban a portarse como un noble pero Sabo, solía escaparse para estar con Luffy y Ace.

-Eso es genial. -Me tumbé en la toalla.- ¿Y qué tal? Cuéntame algo.

-Pues, desde que he vuelto de la casa del abuelo Garp... -Movió su brazo, bastante más musculoso que la última vez que lo vi. -Me ha molido. -Juntó su toalla con la mía y se tumbó.- ¿Tú qué haces sola, y tan blanca? Te recordaba más... morena.

-Es que no he salido mucho... -Recordé lo que pasó y me tumbé boca abajo para que no viera que me salió una lágrima.

-¿Por qué?

No sabía si qué contestarle. Si le contaba lo que pasó con Trafalgar y Kid, Ace no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y no quería ser un problema, así que se le ocurrió una pequeña mentira.

-Estuve mala durante el mes... Ahora que me siento mejor, he venido a relajarme.

-Mientes.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo noto en el tono de voz. Nunca antes me habías mentido. ¿Qué te ha pasado de verdad? -Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Era verdad, nunca antes le mentí, pero cuando lo intentaba, me pillaba en seguida. No era la clase de persona que servía para mentir. Le miré, con ojos llorosos pero este estaba muy serio.

Tenía los ojos negros clavados en los míos y unos mechones de su pelo negro ondulado, corto, pero largo para un chico, caían sobre su frente. Me di cuenta que había cambiado mucho físicamente, tenía un cuerpo muy logrado, sus brazos estaban muy bien definidos, y sus abdominales no se quedaron atrás. Diría que hasta creció varios centímetros.

-No ha pasado nada... -Dije pero el gruñó. -Además, si te lo digo, irás a patearles el trasero...

-O puede que no, tú cuéntamelo y si quieres, llegamos a un acuerdo. -Al final se lo conté todo, cómo me sentía, lo que me estuvo comiendo la cabeza durante el último mes, cómo había roto a llorar en silencio cada vez que me encerraba en mi cuarto. Él se limitó a abrazarme y a acariciar mi melena negra, de puntas roja. -¿O sea que, sientes algo por ese tal Trafalgar, pero empiezas a sentir algo por Kid también?

-¿Kid? -Separé mi cabeza de su hombro para mirarle extrañada. Me di cuenta que tenía razón. Desde que me besó, lo veía con otros ojos, no los de una simple amiga, quería algo más. -Pero... Estoy confusa... Pero no quiero que les hagas nada.

-Todo lo que sea por mi _hermanita _pequeña. -Me sonrió dulcemente. No pude evitarlo y rompí a llorar. Toda la tensión de aquel último mes pareció desaparecer con solo habérselo contado pero, toda esa paz del momento desapareció cuando vi una roja melena asomarse entre dos rocas.

**Continuará.**

No me preguntéis por qué he metido a Ace. Él es uno de mis personajes favoritos de OP y no podía faltar. e_e

Gracias por leerlo 3 y dejad Reviews e_e


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hey! buenas a todos aquí Willyrex comentando y, os traigo el episodio 8 (?)

Tengo que agradecer a unas personas que me sigan leyendo xD

**8. In the end (Black Veld Brides).**

****Mis ojos no querían aceptarlo. ¿Qué hacía Kid ahí? Ace hizo amago de girarse al ver mi reacción, pero le detuve, poniendo mis manos sobre su cara.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanita? -Dijo mientras agarraba mis muñecas. -Algo te inquieta.

-Por favor, no corras a matarlo. Se está acercando Kid. -Cuando este escuchó ese nombre, vi que una furia se encendía en sus ojos, pero no opuso resistencia pero apretó tanto los puños que noté que empezó a sangrar. -POR DIOS, QUÉ BESTIA ERES.

-Hola enana, ¿qué tal? -Se sentó a nuestro lado.

-Hola Kid, este es Ace, mi hermano, Ace, Kid. Ahora vamos a limpiarte las heridas. -Ace solo le gruñó y kid no entendía nada pero le dejamos solo en las toallas por que fuimos a la fuente más cercana. -¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Si no le pego, tengo que descargarme con algo, y no había nada más cercano. -Abrió las manos, y tenía las palmas ensangrentadas.

-Pon las manos bajo el grifo. -Me agaché y presioné el botón. Este puso las manos debajo y yo me dediqué a limpiarle la sangre. Cuando le detuve la hemorragia volvimos con Kid, dormido sobre mi toalla. -Ais... ¿Qué hacemos con este?

-Pues... ya sé. -Empezó a ponerle arena encima.

-QUE ES MI TOALLA. -Pero al de un rato me uní.

Le pusimos hasta una especie de implante como pechos, y una cola de sirena. Fue muy divertido, sobretodo por que no se despertó en ningún momento. Ace y yo fuimos a chapotear un rato al agua y al de unos minutos.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir, os dejo solos. -Le miré con mirada asesina. -Oh vamos, no te hará nada y, en el peor de los casos... Se despide de esas manos tan largas, vale? -Me dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a la toalla.

Kid seguía dormido y yo me quedé en el agua, flotando. Le saludé con la mano y no pasaron muchos minutos cuando Kid despertó.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ COJONES!? ¡ENANA, PREPÁRATE! -Yo empecé a reírme desde el agua y él ya se apresuraba como un burro hacia mí.

Yo nadé hacia el mar, pero pronto me alcanzó del pie, cogiéndome en brazos y sacándome del agua. Me llevó a la toalla y me miró serio.

-Me las pagarás. -Dijo con mirada seria pero, yo no le podía tomar en serio con todo el torso lleno de arena. De pronto empezó a echarme arena en las piernas.

-¿Pero qué haces? -Me levanté, pero el me tumbó de nuevo.

-A las buenas, o a las malas, tú decides. -Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía echando arena.

Cuando me cubrió las piernas, les dio forma. Al parecer, ahora tenía piernas de pájaro, pero quedaron bastante realistas. Parecía ser que se le daba bien dibujar. Cuando empezó con la tripa, me hacía cosquillas a traición. Al final me cubrió entera, y cuando llegó a la zona de los pechos era donde más disfrutaba él. Yo, obviamente le lanzaba miradas de odio pero era entonces cuando él apretaba más. Al final, terminó, y les dio forma. Luego empezó con los brazos, y me clavaba las uñas solo para hacerme rabiar. Poco a poco, les dio forma, y terminaron en alas.

-¿Con que ahora soy un pájaro?. -Dije mientras me levantaba, destrozando su obra.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a el pelo y empezaba a estirar de él. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Oi, yo voy a la costa a limpiarme la arena. Si quieres ven y si no, también. -Me levanté por completo y me dirigí al agua, corriendo y al llegar al agua, me tiré de cabeza.

Estuve buceando un rato hasta que me choqué con unas piernas. Saqué el agua y vi a Kid mirándome.

-¿Se puede saber por qué aguantas tanto la respiración?

-No lo se, pero desde pequeña he sido un pez en el agua. Me gusta nadar. -Dicho esto, me sumergí en el agua dando una voltereta hacia atrás y Kid también se sumergió, intentando seguirme el paso, pero no podía. Era un nadador pésimo y yo me reí bajo el agua.

Le di la espalda unos segundos y pronto me agarró de la espalda, dejándome sin escapatoria. Me giró, para que nos quedáramos cara a cara y, me besó. Otra vez, pero esta vez puso más pasión y yo, quedé hipnotizada ante aquella calidez y le puse los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando nos separamos tuve el valor de preguntarle.

-¿A cuántas has besado? -Y este rió.

-A muchas. -Yo le miré un poco decepcionada a los ojos.- Pero ninguna como a tí. -Yo sonreí y le besé.

-Que sepas, que aunque nos besemos, no estoy preparada.

-Jo... -Dijo desilusionado. -¿Pero podremos jugar? -Le giñé un ojo y me solté de sus brazos. Seguido salí del agua.

Juraría que se quedó un rato mirándome, pero no le dí importancia.

-Me voy a cambiar así que no mires, gracias. -Le dí la espalda y me desabroché la parte de arriba. Me quedé estupefacta al ver una cara que me miraba con perversión.

_"¿¡TRAFALGAR!? ¿Qué hace él aquí?" _Me di cuenta que estaba fijándose en mis pechos cuando los tapé con las manos y ruborizada me puse la toalla sobre estos. Se acercó corriendo Kid.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces espiándola?

-Lo mismo que tú, Eustass-ya, disfrutar de las vistas.

Kid se quedó un rato callado y cabreado, cogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejándonos soloa a Trafalgar y a mí. Había un silencio incómodo, pero este seguía con la misma sonrisa de perversión. Se acercó a mí, pero yo di un paso hacia atrás.

-Vamos, Takagi-ya, no me tengas miedo, no te haré nada. -Mentía, se lo notaba en la mirada y en su tono de voz.

A lo tonto a lo tonto, terminé con la espalda contra una roca, y el enfrente mio. Yo cerré los ojos deseando que fuera un mal sueño pero lo único que conseguí fue un beso en el cuello con lo que gemí.

-Vaya... Veo que despierto en ti algo...

Me agarró de las muñecas, para que soltara la toalla, y esta calló, dejando al descubierto mis blancos pechos. Yo moría de la vergüenza. _"¿Por qué a mí?" _Entonces noté que me daba besos por el cuello arrancándome pequeños gemiditos. Me soltó una muñeca para agarrarme del mentón para que pudiera mirarme. A mí empezaban a caerme lágrimas por lo que él gruñó.

-No llores, odio que las chicas guapas lloren. -Entonces me besó.

Este era un beso más cálido que los de Kid. Me sentía diferente. Pronto empecé a seguirle el juego. Parecía una pelea por ver quién dominaba a quién y yo, perdí. Pronto me soltó la otra muñeca y me abrazó por la cadera y yo, por mi parte, apoyé mis manos en sus hombros. Me mordió el labio inferior y yo me quejé, haciendo que este riera pero bajó y empezó a darme mordiscos por el cuello, arrancándome gemidos y suspiros de los que este disfrutaba. Me di cuenta que no llevaba ni la sudadera ni el gorro y que iba en bañador. Puso sus piernas entre las mías, dejándome sin escapatoria y noté sus cálidas manos apresando uno de mis pechos. Yo me sentía incómoda con esa acción, y le puse la mano sobre su muñeca, en acción de que parase.

-No te gusta, ¿eh? -Solo obtuvo un gruñido de mi parte como respuesta al que no hizo ni caso, apretó más, haciendo que yo arqueara la espalda, juntando mi cuerpo con el suyo. Me besó el tatuaje. -Es precioso... -Susurró, haciendo que sonriera pero más bien, parecía una mueca.

De repente, junto su boca con mi pecho, apresando mi pezón, mientras con la otra mano jugaba con el otro. Yo cada vez me sentía más avergonzada pero notaba que Trafalgar disfrutaba de verdad. Yo cada vez me retorcía más entre sus manos y me di cuenta que se había hecho varios tatuajes. En los dedos de cada mano tenía escrita la palabra _"Death" _a la que seguramente la gente vería como siniestra pero era de mi gusto. En sus manos tenía una especie de círculo con cruces a los lados y en los antebrazos, tenía unos óvalos, que me parcieron extraños. También me fijé que se hizo dos piercings en la oreja, de oro encima. Cuando por fin soltó mis pechos, bajo sus manos a mi sitio inexplorado aún, y yo, de auto reflejo, solté una patada que esquivó con total normalidad, agarrándola y haciéndome caricias, arrancándome suspiros y las caricias y volvió a mirarme, con expresión seria.

-Te he dicho que no lloraras. -Me secó los humedecidos ojos con las manos y aprovechó besarme mientras juntó su cuerpo contra el mio, haciéndome entender que tenía una bastante adelantada erección. Yo me sonrojé, y este empezó a bajarme la parte de abajo del bikini. Cuando la bajó, comenzó a meter un dedo, curioso, a las inexploradas tierras. Comenzó acariciándome por fuera, haciendo que reprimiera un gemido mordiéndome el labio inferior. Pronto lo introdujo en mi entrada. Yo empecé a temblar, apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

Me sentía extraña, pero por una vez, completa. Me fijé, por primera vez desde que nos conocimos, que estaba bastante delgado pero, estaba de buen ver, tenía una musculatura definida, y no perdería contra cuatro matones de turno. Vi que empezaba a bajarse el bañador. Yo me quedé en estado de shock cuando entendí lo que pretendía.

-T-Trafalgar... N-no...

-No me llames así, llámame tan solo, Law. -Acercó su miembro hacia mi entrada y cuando se rozaron, soltamos un gemido al unísono que ahogamos entre un apasionado beso. -Esto tal vez te duela.

Lo metió de una embestida y yo chillé, de dolor. Estuvo quieto durante un rato, hasta que mi carne se calmó y, comenzó a moverse.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Todo el rato lo mismo pero, cada vez, yo me sentía mejor. Le mordía el cuello, signo que buscaba más. Yo comencé a moverme también, haciendo que con ada embestida llegara más al fondo y yo, gimiera y jadeara cada vez más.

-N-no aguanto más... -Dijo Law. De pronto, un calor invadió mis entrañas provocando que algo saliera de mí. Ninguno se movió durante un rato, hasta que Law decidió salir de mí, haciendo que diera un último gemido. Nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez de una manera necesitada.

Los dos nos tumbamos en la arena, entre jadeos y me acurruqué contra él. No nos dimos cuenta que era ya de noche y, yo terminé dormida entre sus brazos.

Esto que sucedió, dio un cambio en nuestra relación pero... Kid...

**Continuará.**

BUENO, PERDÓN POR SER TAN LARGO.

EA LORE, YA TIENES LO QUE QUERÍAS. (?)

GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJAD REVIEWS. *Reverencia*


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, ¿Qué tal andamos? e_e

Aquí os traigo el capítulo noveno. *O*

**9. I hate everything about you (Three Days Grace).**

Desperté con un calor inusual. Tenía la ropa puesta, pero que yo recordara, me dormí desnuda. Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una cama. _"Wat, ¿cómo he llegado aquí? ni siquiera es mi cama". _Quité las sábanas y me bajé de la cama. Esa habitación era bastante más grande que la suya. Tenía una gran ventana, abierta, dejando que el aire entrara y que las cortinas bailaran con ello de pareja. Cerca había un armario que en mi opinión no era de gran uso pues había bastante ropa por el suelo. A unos pocos metros había unas estanterías llenas de libros, cogí uno, y vi que trataba de medicina. Miré de reojo los demás libros, y todos era o, de anatomía o de piratas. Bajo esas estanterías había una gran mesa llena también de libros, junto a una silla de madera, con el asiento bordado, que parecía hasta cómodo pero como te quedaras mucho rato, terminarías con el culo plano. Vi que habían varias fotos. En una salía un hombre alto, moreno, pelo corto rubio y tenía unas gafas bastante ridículas para mi gusto, moradas. Estaba sonriendo siniéstramente y entre sus brazos había un moreno con ojos grises, que parecía asustado. _"¿¡LAW!?"_

_-_Veo que has despertado. -Me giré y vi al hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta con expresión seria. Dejé la foto donde la vi. -Tienes que irte. Ponte tu ropa y vete.

-¿Qué? Ollé, ¿por qué me has traído aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estas en mi casa y vete antes de que él te encuentre.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

-Mi... mi... ... P... pa...

-¿Padre? -Gruñó.- Está bien pero déjame intimidad. -Sonrió picarescamente y se me acercó a lo que yo me eché atrás, de un auto reflejo.

-¿Crees que después de lo de ayer me importa lo que digas? Ah, y como vuelvas a darme una sola orden, te corto las cuerdas vocales. -Entonces se fue y me dejó sola.

Cuando ya estaba lista fui a salir cuando vi a el mismo hombre de la foto, pero vestido de una manera extravagante. Tenía un gran chaleco de plumas rosas junto a una camisa hawaiana que no pegaba ni con cola seguido de unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una especie de zapato raro que no reconoció.

-Fufufu, ¿Así que esta es la chica que te follas todas las noches? -Dijo mientras me miraba, relamiéndose. Me dio un escalofrío. -No está nada mal...

-Este... Me llamo Takagi Inoue, un placer pero ahora tenía que irme y no me folla todas las noches. Nos conocemos de hace solo dos meses.

Salí de la casa pero sentí unos ojos clavados en mí. Me giré para mirar, pero no vi a nadie. Salí corriendo, cuando me situé. El edificio era como una Mansión enorme y tuve suerte de no perderme en la salida. Cuando por fin llegué a casa mi madre se tiró a mis brazos casi llorando.

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE TE HABÍAS METIDO!? TU PADRE Y YO ESTÁBAMOS MUY PREOCUPADOS POR TI. -Me dio un cogotazo.

-Estaba en casa de Ace... -Dije mientras me frotaba el cogote.

-¿Fijo? -Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.- Bueno, no creo que te haya hecho nada, al fin y al cabo, está Luffy... Y su abuelo... -Rió. -Venga, date una ducha, que hueles a salitre.

-Vaale.

Obedecí y fui a la ducha. Estuve un rato. Pensé en Law. _"¿Por qué le costaba decir que era su padre? ¿Por qué su padre dijo que follábamos todas las noches? ¿Por qué no se parecen en nada? ¿Qué habrá para cenar?" _Me preguntaba una y otra vez. De repente alguien llamó al timbre y como estaba en la ducha mi madre fue a abrir. De pronto oí que la puerta del baño se abría.

-Takagi, un chaval bastante moreno pregunta por ti. ¿Qué le digo?

-Moreno... ¿Con ojeras y ojos grises?

-Sí, ¿Qué le digo?

-JODER, DILE QUE PASE Y QUE ESPERE. AHORA VOY.

-Vaale... -Y desapareció.

Yo salí de la ducha y enroscada en una toalla, bajé al salón. Escuché varias voces, hablando animadamente cuando mi padre me vio.

-Por dios Takagi, tápate, que tenemos invitados en casa. -Law se giró y mirándome se relamió, pero mis padres no lo vieron.- Y sécate, que me mojas todo el pasillo.

Sin repetirlo dos veces, subí a mi cuarto, y me sequé. Me puse unas bragas negras y rojas y de repente unas manos apresaron mi culo.

-¿Qué haces pervertido? -Me giré y vi la cara llena de perversión de Law.- No voy a hacer nada. Me niego. Mis padres están abajo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no venía a pasármelo bien, precisamente. Venía a advertirte pero haz el favor de ponerte algo, me vienen pensamientos a la mente cuando te veo así. -Yo me reí, me puse un sujetador al azar y una camiseta grande y me senté en mi cama. Le hice amago de que se sentara conmigo.

-¿De qué tienes que advertirme?

-De Doflamingo-ya.

-Eje zí. ¿Quién? ¿Tu padre? -Me fulminó con la mirada.- Sinceramente, me ha dado mala espina desde que le he visto hoy a la mañana. ¡Me miraba raro!

-De eso mismo quería advertirte y, no lo llames mi padre. odio a ese hombre.

-Vale vale. ¿Pero qué me va a hacer? No le he hecho nada, que yo sepa.

-Es el jefe de una mafia muy peligrosa que mejor no sepas el nombre y además, está interesado en ti por tus padres.

-¿Mis padres? Pero si no hacen nada. Son empresarios.

-Ya, y Doflamingo-ya también. ¿Por qué crees que tus padres te dejan tan a menudo sola? Tienen reuniones a las que suelen asistir, al igual que Doflamingo-ya. La mafia de tus padres está amenazando a esta mafia para que dejen de vender armas en su territorio y esto a Donquixote-ya no le gusta. Se perfectamente qué se traerá entre manos si te pilla así que intenta alejarte de mí a partir de ahora. Soy peligroso.

-¿De tí? ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada... ¿Por qué mis padres no me han dicho nada?

-Para protegerte. Antes o después lo sabrás pero, quiero advertirte para que estés segura.

-Por ese tio raro no voy a dejar de hablarte.

Hubo un incómodo silencio durante un rato.

-Yo te he advertido. Intenta alejarte de los distritos más peligrosos lo más que puedas y si tienes que ir pro ahí, no dudes en llamar a Kid... Él sabe de qué va esto y no dudará en ayudarte...

-Esta bien... Pero quédate un rato más. Es la hora de comer y vives lejos... A mis padres les has caído bien. -De pronto se asomó mi madre.- Hablando de la reina de Roma...

-Law-kun, es ya el mediodía. Quédate a comer. Yo no tengo incoveniente y mi marido está de acuerdo.

-Es usted muy amable, Mei-sama pero no quiero ser un estorbo. -Entonces mi madre le dio unos golpes en el hombro.

-Oi oi, no es ninguna molestia.

-Bueno y, ¿Kazuo-kun está de acuerdo?

-Ha sido idea de él. -Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dio miedo.- Takagi, ve a poner la mesa. Yuko está con su novio de vacaciones, se me olvidó decírtelo.

-Vaya... -Suspiré.

Fui a poner la mesa y comimos en una avivada comida sobre mí y Law. Yo me puse roja cuando después de comer le enseñaron los álbumes a lo que el otro se reía más y más y pedía que le enseñaran más fotos. Mi padre se puso a ver la tele y yo con él, pero Law y mi madre se quedaron viendo las estúpidas fotos del demonio. Si no tuvieran un valor sentimental para mi madre, las habría destruido hace tiempo...

Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

**Continuará.**

Ola k ase? Lee o k ase?

Espero que os haya gustado w

¿Quién será el que toca la puera? Eh, eh eh... Se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo. Dejad Reviews plz. c:


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hey! Ando escasa de ideas, por eso, en vez de subir dos capítulos por día, subiré uno.

YA LO SIENTO D:

**10. Psychosocial (Slipknot).**

_"Entonces llamaron a la puerta"._

__Salí a mirar quién era cuando por la mirilla de la puerta pude ver a un hombre con pelo hacia atrás peinado con gomina, negro, con una cicatriz de moflete a moflete, y con una expresión amenazante. Abrí la puerta y me lancé a sus brazos.

-¡Tio Cocodrile! ¿Qué haces aquí? -Este me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Es que no puedo hacer una visita a mi queridísima sobrina y a mi queridísima hermana? -Entonces mi madre apareció y nos abrazó, yo en medio, siendo aplastada por los dos cuerpos. Me escabullí como pude. -Mei, puedes soltarme...

Cuando se soltaron, pasó al salón. Me fijé que traía una maleta. Supuse que se quedaría unos días.

-¡Kazuo! ¿Qué tal tio? -Se le acercó, y se dieron un abrazo. Su expresión asesina cambió a una más amistosa y, cariñosa.- He tenido un problema y... Necesito quedarme en vuestra casa durante unas semanas.

-Claro Crocky, como tú digas.

-Haz el favor de no llamarme así en frente de mi hermana... -Le dio un cogotazo y yo me reí. Law no se creía lo que veía y me llamó.

-Oye... ¿De qué conoces a Crocodile? -Me preguntó entre susurros.- ¿Y por qué dice que Mei-sama es su hermana?

-Law y yo vamos a jugar a la consola, si queréis algo, subid, pero tocad a la puerta.

Le agarré del brazo y lo llevé casi a rastras. Cuando llegamos, se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Y cómo la va a llamar? Mi madre es la hermana menor de mi tio, Crocodile. No pongas esa cara. Ni que ser la sobrina de un mafioso fuera lo más... raro del mundo... -Entonces recordé la conversación de Law y mía anterior. Aún no me creía que fueran mafiosos... -Oye... Mis padres... ¿Trabajan para mi tio?

-De hecho, sí. La mafia de Crocodile fue fundada por Mei y él para conseguir derrotar a Doflamingo. Poco a poco, iban haciendo trabajos hasta que cogió fama mundial y Doflamingo se vio en peligro. Empezó a mandaros cartas amenazadoras, y ellos les contestaban. La tensión era mucho más grande entre mafias de al rededor pues se veían a veces miembros muertos por solo estar cerca del enfrentamiento y empezaron a dejar las mafias menores. Hoy en día solo siguen en pie unas cuantas. Las más famosas son la de Crocodile y Doflamingo.

-¿Mis padres son buscados por la Marina?

-Puede, pero no conocen sus incógnitas. Con Doflamingo es todo lo contrario pero tiene a la Marina comprada, igual que Crocodile.

-Oye... No quiero dudar de tu palabra pero... No termino de creérmelo... Sabía de mi tio, pero es una buena persona pero... Que me digas esto encima de mis padres... es un poco... fuerte.

-Se como te sientes pero, tienes que ser fuerte y... Dejar de hablarme en la calle, ¿Vale? -Puse mis rodillas contra mi pecho y hundí la cabeza entre ellas mientras Law me acariciaba el pelo.

-Vale... ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las ocho de la tarde. Me voy ya, adiós, Takagi-ya. Hasta pronto...

Cuando salió, no pude evitar sentir un vacío en mi corazón y romper a llorar. Empezaba a sentir algo cada vez más fuerte por Law y no poder hablar con él, saludarle en la calle me partía el corazón. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve así pero, solo se que me dormí.

* * *

Estuve el último mes que quedaban de vacaciones sin salir y cuando por fin fue el primer día de Bachiller, el estúpido despertador me despertó con el sonido de la muerte.

-_Pi pi pi pi pi pi pi pi p... _-Lo detuve y me levanté perezosamente. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

_"Mierda, ha vuelto a crecerme el pelo... No hay nada que no se arregle con una buena maquinilla." _Cogí la maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica de mi padre, y la coloqué sobre la superficie de pelo que hace dos meses no había. Comencé a raparme cuando vi a mi tio.

-Buenos días, _Crocky._ -Me dió un capón.- AY.

-Te tengo dicho que no me llames así. ¿Hoy empiezas el bachiller, ¿no?

-Sí... -Deposité la maquinilla donde estaba y me empecé a peinar.- ¿Me dejas ducharme?

-Oh, claro pero déjame un rato.

Salí del baño y cuando estuvo libre me metí. Hacía dos semanas que mi hermana se fue de casa y la extrañaba pero, no solía estar mucho en casa así que, no era diferente a los otros días. Me metí en la ducha y parecía que mis quebraderos de cabeza se iban junto al desagüe. Salí, me sequé, fui a mi cuarto y abrí el armario. cogí mis pantalones pitillo negros con cortes, mis botas militares y una camiseta de _Avenged Sefenfold _junto a la ropa interior, entera de color roja.

Cuando estuve vestida bajé a la cocina. Pillé a mis padres desayunando, y les robé alguna que otra cosa de su desayuno.

-Bueno, cojo el dinero y me marcho. -Subí a mi cuarto a por la mochila. La cogí, junto al móvil, los auriculares y las llaves y volví a bajar, cogiendo el dinero del almuerzo. -¡Me marcho!

Les di dos besos a todos y me fui. El camino fue bastante largo. Era nueva en el bachiller y me perdí en el camino de busca de la sala de profesores. Cuando por fin lo encontré, llamé a la puerta. Una voz bastante grave, que imponía contestó.

-Adelante.

Yo pasé, y vi a varios profesores. Uno era pelirrojo, tenía tres cicatrices en el ojo izquierdo y tenía los ojos color negro, como los míos. Tenía una agradable sonrisa en la cara y estaba riendo, seguramente estaban planeando la manera de torturarme... En frente de este, estaba sentado un hombre alto, de expresión seria, con pelo negro, corto, con patillas, bigote y mostachos negros y unos intimidantes ojos color amarillo, como si fueran los ojos de un ave rapaz, pero a mí me encantaron esos ojos, no se por qué. Cerca había un hombre bastante alto, sentado sobre una mesa, de piernas cruzadas, riéndose de una manera muy peculiar, con pelo a lo afro y un sombrero de copa. Se acercó a mí, y lo que a continuación dijo me dejó con cara de _WTF._

_-_Disculpe señorita, ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas?

-¿PERO QUÉ DICE HOMBRE? ¿USTED ESTÁ BIEN? -Me di cuenta que todos me miraban.- Ups... Perdón... Busco al profesor Akagami. -El pelirrojo saltó.

-¡Yo soy Akagami! ¿Tú eres la nueva, no? Este... Inoue, Takagi Inoue. -Yo asentí con la cabeza.- Yo me llamo Shanks, y seré tu tutor en los próximos dos años. Este, -señaló al alto hombre- es Brook, tu profesor de música. Aquel con cara de pocos amigos es Mihawk, el profesor de Castellano. -El mencionado guñó y siguió con sus papeles.- Este hombre tan, pintoresco, -Señaló a un hombre alto, moreno, y rubio, con unas gafas moradas y con una sonrisa en la cara que me dio un escalofrio. Tenía puesta una chaqueta de plumas rosas.- es...

-Doflamingo. -Dije fríamente.

-¿Os conocéis?

-Fufufu, Takagi-ya. Tienes buena memoria. En efecto, me al encontré en mi casa. A saberlo que hizo con Law...

Yo miré al suelo y lo maldecí lo más bajo que pude. Shanks notó la tensión y prosiguió.

-Será tu profesor de Latín. -Al escucharlo, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Señor Doflamingo, ¿Usted no me dijo que era empresario?

-Fufufu, en mi tiempo libre.

-Aah...

-Bueno, aquella morena, es tu profesora de historia, Nico Robin. -Era muy guapa. Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, junto con su melena peinada hacia atrás, con una sonrisa que hizo que le relajara.- El hombre peliazul con cara intimidante de su lado, es Franky, tu profesor de tecnología, pero no le tengas miedo, es muy majo.

-Espero llevarnos súuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeer. -Hizo una pose que me pareció divertida y sonreí, de modo de afirmación.

-Tu profesor de gimnasia, se llama Akainu, es aquel de la gorra, -Se acercó a mi oído- más te vale correr si no quieres que te cruja... o siente piedad aunque seas una mujer... -Yo me reí y afirmé.- Aquel de pelo blanco y gafas, es Rayleigh, tu profesor de fiolosofía. -Me sonrió de modo de saludo. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y una barba que salía de su perilla.- aquel dormido de antifaz, es Aokiji, tu profesor de Inglés. -Estaba roncando cuando me dí cuenta. Tenía una melena rizada y negra, como el carbón.- Tu profesor de Biología es el señor Hiruluk. -Le señaló. Tenía un gracioso corte de pelo, pero una sonrisa acogedora. Siguió presentándome a los profesores hasta que terminó.- Te llevaré a tu clase. Aún quedan diez minutos pero coge buen sitio, te durará para todo el curso depende de tus notas.

Me llevó a traves de largos pasillos. Me solía decir qué clase era cual y me contaba anécdotas del pasado que yo escuchaba con gusto. Al fin llegamos, 1ºB. Me senté en la última fila, en la esquina junto a la ventana en la que, si hubiera más gente, no se me vería.

-Ve dejando tus libros, yo vuelvo a la sala. Nos vemos dentro de diez minutos. -Yo asentí y se fue.

-Quedan diez minutos... Diez minutos de descanso... -Pensé en alto y, apoyé la cabeza en mis brazos, y cerré los ojos. Estuve a punto de dormirme cuando una voz sobresaltada gritó mi nombre.

**Continuará.**

¿Qué hace Doflamingo en el recinto escolar? ¿Quién le grita? ¿Por qué Brook es tan salido? ¿Por qué quería tanto a Law?

Eso se irá descubriendo poco a poco e_e

Gracias por leer3 Dejad Reviews. :3


	11. Chapter 11

¿Hola qué tal? xDDDDD

Os traigo ya el episodio 11 e_e

**11. Deja de llorar y vuélvete a levantar (Mägo de Oz).**

****-¡ENANA! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

_"Esa voz... ¿Kid?" _Levanté la cabeza para mirar quién me había llamado cuando vi que estaba justo a mi lado.

-¡AAAH! -Me asustó que estuviera tan cerca de mi y hasta pegué un salto.- ¡NO ME DES ESOS SUSTOS, IMBÉCIL!

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

-SOY NUEVA, ¿VALE?

-Ah, pues me parece bien. ¿Sabes que? -Su boca se volvió una sonrisa torcida- Estoy en tu clase.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya conozco a alguien! -De pronto la gente empezó a entrar a clase y a murmurar cosas al vernos.- ¿Por qué murmuran tanto?

-Es que soy bastante famoso aquí y tengo a muchas chavalas coladas por mí. Deberías sentirte afortunada de que te esté hablando. -Dijo con orgullo.

Yo no pude evitar empezar a reirme, y más aún viendo su cara de que no entendía de qué me reía.

-Ais Kid... Eres muy divertido...

-¡TAKAGI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

De pronto vi a una cabeza con pelo rubio y perilla, con unas cejas rizadas, con el ojo en forma en forma de corazón.

-Hola Sanji-kun, ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte, eh?

-Ya os dejo solos, tranquilos. -Dijo Kid mientras se alejaba.

-No te hemos visto el pelo en todo el verano, ¡estás muy blanca!, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-...

-Perdón, he metido el dedo en la yaga. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No os dije que me cambiaba aquí a hacer el Bachiller?

-¡TAKAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! shishishi -De pronto me vi envuelta en unos brazos, que me estaban agarrando de la cintura.

-¡L-Luffy, no me agarres así, hombre! -Este me soltó y recibió un cogotazo de parte de Sanji.- Tampoco hacía falta, Sanji-kun. ¿A qué clase vais?

-¿Qué dices? Shishishi, si esta es nuestra clase.

-¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?

-Venga chicos, todos a vuestros sitios, que vamos a empezar. -El señor Mihawk entró y de repente todo el alboroto que hace unos segundos estaba, desapareció. Yo era la única que estaba de pie.- Señorita Inoue, ¿Sería tan amable de venir y presentarse?

-¿Eh? ah, sí si... -Caminé hasta que estuve en frente de todos. Noté que muchos chicos se fijaban en mis pechos y que las chicas hablaban de mí, escuché a algúnas decir que tenía cara de _puta_ lo cual hizo que la mirara con odio. -Me llamo Takagi, Takagi Inoue, tengo dieciséis años y, voy a estar aquí los próximos dos años.

-Muy bien... Ahora pasaré la lista. Puede sentarse.

Yo me fui a mi sitio y vi, que la puerta se abría de golpe, mientras entraban Killer, Kid y Shachi. Yo me extrañé. _"¿Todos estudian aquí?"_ pensé. Eso me recordó a Law que, golpeó con fuerza mis recuerdos y de pronto una lágrima me cayó por el ojo izquierdo sin que me diera cuenta.

-Takagi, ¿estás bien? -Me preguntó Luffy, el que se sentaba en frente de mí.

-Sí, tranquilo. -Me sequé la lágrima cuando noté el moflete mojado.- Recuerdos... -Y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

No me di cuenta que tocó la sirena por lo que me quedé sola en la clase. Todos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas siguientes clases hasta que me di cuenta que llegaba 5 minutos tarde. _"¿Qué me toca ahora? LATÍN, MIERDA" _cogí la mochila con las cosas y salí corriendo por los pasillos pero no encontraba la sala hasta que vi a un chico de pie. Me dirigí a él y vi a Ace, dormido. Le empecé a zarandear hasta que despertó.

-¡ACE, LA NARCOLEPSIA!

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

-¡ESO MISMO DIGO YO!

-¿NO TIENES CLASE?

-¡NO LA ENCUENTRO!

-¿QUÉ TIENES?

-¿QUÉ HACEMOS GRITANDO?

-NO LO SÉ.

-Tengo Latín... -Puse una mueca de asco que interpretó.

-Pues yo también tengo Latín.

-¿Tú no tendrías que estar en la Universidad ya?

-He repetido dos veces por la estúpida Narcolepsia.

-Ah, perdón, ¿dónde es?

-Aquí mismo. Me han echado por dormirme mientras te esperábamos.

-Ah... Pues yo voy entrando...

Cuando entre, Ace ya se volvió a dormir. Era una pequeña aula, en la que solo habían cuatro personas contándome a mí. Contando a Ace seríamos cinco; Killer, Zoro, Heat y Vivi estaban ahí. De repente yo parecía ser el punto de atención pues todos me miraban. Yo me sonrojé, no me gustaba que me miraran y me senté sin hacer ruido.

-Fufufu Takagi, llegas diez minutos tarde... Te castigaría... Pero es el primer día y no quiero empezar con mal pie...

-Pues has echado a Ace.

-Ah, ya... Dile que entre.

Me dirigí a la puerta y le volví a zarandear, ahora más bestia y se empezaron a reír cuando la pompa que salía de su nariz explotó, y Ace se despertó.

-Venga, entra para clase...

Nos sentamos los dos juntos en una mesa, Vivi y Zoro en otra y Heat y Killer en otra.

-Bueeeno chicos... Hoy no haremos nada. Podéis hacer lo que queráis.

Pronto Zoro y Ace empezaron a roncar y Vivi empezó a reirse. Yo me puse a dibujar y Killer y Heat se pusieron a hablar.

-¿Qué dibujas, Takagi? -La cabeza de Doflamingo me asustó.

-¡AAAAH! ¡QUÉ SUSTO, JODER!

-Fufufu, pero contesta.

-No lo sé, son... Cosas... -Realmente no se podía entender. Había dibujado a una niña llorando, entre edificios destrozados pero la niña lloraba, lloraba mucho y tenía cicatrices por el cuerpo. De pronto la cara de Doflamingo palideció y me quitó el dibujo.

-Esto me lo quedo yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Dibuja otra cosa.

Y dicho y hecho. Al de unos minutos tenía dibujado un ángel con todos los detalles que podría tener. Ace quedó estupefacto cuando despertó y pronto vi que tenía a todos detrás de mí. Cuando sonó la sirena me dirigí al baño. En el pasillo vi a un chico rubio, con cicatrices en la cara, y sonrió perversamente a su compañero, peliazul cuando me vio. Pronto les leí las intenciones que tenían cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me acorralaron.

-Hola guapa, ¿A dónde vas?

-A ti no te incumbe a dónde vaya o deje de ir.

-Vaya, es rebelde... Creo que disfrutaré más que con la última... -Me intentó agarrar un pecho pero le agarré de la muñeca y le tiré al suelo pero pronto el peliazul me agarró y me inmovilizó.- Maldita niña... Me has hecho sangrar... ¡Me las pagarás! Sakies, agárrala bien...

-De acuerdo Bellamy, pero luego déjame disfrutar a mí también.

Yo cerré los ojos esperando que terminaran lo más rápido posible y me dejaran en paz. Me dio un puñetazo con el que quise gritar pero me tapó la boca. De pronto el agarre me soltó y abrí los ojos. Bellamy y Sharkies estaban ahora luchando con quien parecía ser, Kid y Killer.

-¡Corre enana! ¡Ahora voy contigo!

-Pero...

-¡QUE CORRAS JODER!

Yo empecé a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pasillo sin salida, que tenía varios asientos. Estaba goteando de la boca y la frente, y de pronto mi vista se nubló. Estaba cansada y el sueño se apoderó de mí. Caí al suelo desmayada pero desperté unos segundos, en la espalda de alguien. Su olor era conocido pero, volví a dormirme, agotada.

**Continuará.**

Igual me he pasado un poco. xDDDDDDD

Takagi, por las noches tiene una especie de visiones que hay veces que se cumplen y, otras no y eso, Doflamingo lo sabía, por eso le quita el dibujo.

Enga, ta' el episodio 12 DEJAD REVIEWS XD


	12. Chapter 12

¡Hola!

Ya es el capítulo doce. *O*

**12. Redrum (Rise to fall).**

_"-¿Por qué corres pequeña? No te haré nada malo... Solo voy a enseñarte a temerme..."_

__Me desperté de golpe, sudando, mirando a todas partes, buscando la procedencia de aquella voz pero estaba sola bajo la sombra de un árbol, con vendas en la frente. Me levanté, y me tambaleé un poco. Aún estaba mareada de la tensión y el golpe de Bellamy... Miré la hora. Había pasado medio patio y las tripas me rugían. Decidí caminar un rato, para despejarme. Aún estaba en el recinto escolar. Entonces recordé que alguien me trajo aquí pero... ¿Quién? Ese olor... me era familiar pero... ¿De quién venía? Joder... Maldecí haberme desmayado y haber metido a Kid y a Kller en aquello... _"¡ES VERDAD! Me han ayudado... Como poco les daré las gracias..." _Me acerqué a un grupo de chavales que había cerca. Entre ellos, había un hombre con la cara pintada y una nariz roja, como la de un payaso, que tenía el pelo en una coleta, azul. Junto a él, había un hombre que parecía un oso por el pelo, pero su cara lo estropeaba y el otro, tenía el pelo extraño. Tenía la mitad izquierda larga, le tapaba la cara y la zona derecha tenía cachos rapados y cachos no. Además había una mujer muy guapa, de pelo negro y rizado, que gozaba de su almuerzo.

-Este... Perdón... -Todos se giraron para mirarme.- Busco a Kid y a Killer... ¿Podríais decirme por dónde andan?, si sabéis, claro.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros, hermosura? Olvídate de esos matones y quédate con nosotros.

-N-no es que no quiera pero, necesito hablar con ellos, por favor, ¿sabéis por dónde están? -La mujer bufó.

-Estarán en la cafetería...

-¡G-gracias! -Haciendo una reverencia salí corriendo y oí como se pusieron a discutir con ella, pero no le presté atención.

Estuve unos cinco minutos corriendo de un lado a otro, preguntando dónde estaba la dichosa cafetería hasta que por fin la encontré y vi a alguien que no quería ver, Law. Este me vio, pero no me saludó. Penguin y Shachi me saludaron con la mano y yo me acerqué a ellos, para saludar.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal?

-Hola Takagi -Dijeron Penguin y Shachi a la vez. Law me ignoraba y dio un sorbo a su cerveza.- Pues bien pero, Law está raro.

-Déjalo, el que es raro, es raro. -Estos se rieron conmigo y Law solo sonrió, como si lo afirmara.- Tengo que preguntaros algo, ¿sabéis dónde están Kid y Killer?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Tengo que hablar con ellos.

-Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado en la frente?

-¿Eh? ¿La frente? ¿Qué? -Me toqué la frente y toqué la venda.- Ah... sí... Nada, me he golpeado contra la puerta. -Shachi y Penguin rieron.

-Qué torpe eres Takagi pero, ¿qué necesitas de esos bestias?

-Repito, tengo que hablar con ellos. Son cosas personales. -Law me miró con curiosidad durante unos segundos pero siguió bebiendo.- ¿Seréis tan amables de decírmelo? Llevo buscándoles desde... hace veinte minutos, corriendo de un lado a otro, sin dar con ellos y además, estoy sin comer.

-Pues... Seguramente estén en la azotea. Es su territorio. -Hizo comillas con los dedos.

-Vale, gracias chicos. Me voy.

Salí corriendo a la azotea y cuando abrí, vi a un dormido Kid boca arriba y a Killer y a Heat charlando animadamente. Por suerte no me vieron y me dirigí a ellos por la espalda para lanzarme a la espalda de Killer, que me había ayudado. Este sobresaltado, escupió lo que estaba bebiendo e hizo que yo me echara a reír

-¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARME? -Chilló, consiguiendo que yo me tirara al suelo de la risa.- Si eso pretendes, casi lo consigues, burra...

-Ai... lo siento, es que no he podido evitarlo... -Me sequé las lágrimas.- Por cierto, gracias por lo de antes. Si no hubierais aparecido, a saber qué me habría pasado... -Este sonrió ampliamente, y sonrojado.

-No es nada. -De pronto algo me agarraba de las piernas y de la cintura, agarrándome como a un bebé.

-¡AAAAAAAH! ¡JODER QUE SUSTO, KID, BÁJAME! -Este rió.- ¡QUE ME BAJES TE DIGO, JODER, QUE TENGO MIEDO A LAS ALTURAS! -Maldecí haberlo dicho pues me subió a la altura de su cuello.- ¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!

-Ay enana... Cómo se nota que aún no has madurado... -Me bajó y yo le empecé a dar golpes en el brazo y Killer y Heat se reían. Realmente, parecía una niña pequeña.- Para, que te vas a hacer daño.

-O igual te lo hago a ti.

-¿Tú? ¿Daño? ¿A MÍ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PERO QUÉ CHISTE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. -Se tiró al suelo y empezó a reirse. Yo me tiré encima de él y empecé a hacer la croqueta sobre él.

Después de discutir un rato, la tripa me rugió con fuerza.

-¿Tienes hambre, enana?

-Como vuelvas a llamarme así te quedas sin cojones. Y sí, tengo hambre. Buscándoos a lo tonto, no me ha dado tiempo a comer. -Me ofreció su bocata.- ¿Qué haces idiota? No me voy a comer tu comida. -Me lo lanzó a la cara.- ¡EH!

-Yo ya me he comido otro. Siempre traigo dos, por si me quedo con hambre. Estás de suerte, e-na-na.

-Vale, me has cabreado.

Me tiré sobre él sin pensármelo dos veces y empecé a hacerle cosquillas. Este empezó a reírse descontroladamente y yo tenía una sonrisa sádica en la cara. Juraría que Killer y Heat se asustaron. De pronto, me agarró él, como antes, y me miró con una sonrisa torcida.

-Si quieres jugar juguemos, pero aquí no.

-Jope Kid, eres aburrido. -Cuando me bajó empecé a comer el bocata.- Efta muy fueno, ¿qijen lo ja hezo? -Recibí un cogotazo de parte de Killer, y le hice un puchero.

-No hables con la boca llena. -Tragué.

-¿Así mejor?

-Mucho mejor.

Entonces sonó el timbre y yo me comí a toda prisa el bocata. Iba a salir corriendo cuando Kid me agarró de la muñeca.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, ¿Por?

-Tienes una venda en la frente. ¿Quién te la ha puesto?

-Ah... No lo sé... Desperté bajo un árbol con esto y ya está.

-Vale... Bueno, ¿qué clase tienes ahora?

-Eh... GIMNASIA. MIERDA, LLEGO TARDE. ME VOY, ADIÓS KID.

Me despedí con la mano y llegué exhausta a los vestuarios. Me di cuenta que había más chicas que a la mañana.

-Eh, Vivi, ¿por qué hay tantas chicas?

-Para gimnasia se mezclan las clases.

-Aaaaaaaam... ESPERA, ¿QUÉ? -Todas me miraron y me sonrojé.- Espera... ¿qué?

-Sí, se mezclan.

-¿Eso significa que haré gimnasia con Law?

-Eh... sí... Takagi, no pongas esa cara, pareces un alma en pena, ¿estás bien?

-Sí...

Terminé de cambiarme en silencio y maldecí haber llevado pantalones cortos para hacer gimnasia. Cuando todos nos reunimos, tenía a varios chicos mirándome y yo les fulminé con la mirada. De pronto vi a Law salir. _"¿Por qué no tiene la ropa de gimnasia puesta?" _Pensé.

-Bueno chicos, el señor Trafalgar no puede hacer gimnasia debido a unas... cosas que tiene... Así que, a dar cincuenta vueltas al campo, VENGA.

-¡PERO ESO ES UNA PASADA!

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-Y-yo señor. -Levanté la mano tímidamente.

-Tú darás cien vueltas al campo.

¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

-¿O prefieres dar doscientas? Tú decides.

-CIEN, CIEN VUELTAS ES SUFICIENTE. -Y me puse a correr. Al de un rato ya tenía a todos detrás de mí corriendo, vagamente.

-Shishishi, tienes buena resistencia. Nadie es capaz de correr como yo y como Kid. -Me dijo Luffy.

-¿Kid? -De pronto algo parecido a un chico pelirrojo pasó corriendo a toda prisa por nuestro lado.- ¿ESE ERA KID?

-Shishishi, en efecto. Yo me adelanto. -Y como el pelirrojo echó a correr.

Yo suspiré y cuando di las primeras veinte vueltas, empecé a jadear. Vi a Kid y a Luffy darme ánimos, desde el asiento. Ya habían acabado. _"Qué suerte tienen los malditos... "_ pensé. Entonces empecé a correr más rápido. Ya di setenta vueltas cuando el resto de la clase terminó y era la única que daba vueltas, como una posesa. No había parado a descansar ni una vez y, el sudor había mojado la venda. Me la quité y la tiré al suelo. Me daba igual cuanta gente me mirara, solo quería terminar de correr. Cuando terminé, teníamos que marchar a los vestuarios a cambiarnos y Akainu me llamó.

-¿Qui.. quiere... algo... señor...? -Dije entre jadeos.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Tienes la resistencia suficiente como para ser una atleta profesional. Te felicito. Tal vez te interese hacer algúna extra escolar y tal vez te suba la nota... Depende de cómo se te de.

-Se... señor... me he.. apunt... apuntado a... Batería y... y a.. Kendo...

-Por la batería no te subiré pero, depende de cómo me hable de ti Mihawk te subo o tal vez no la nota.

-¿¡MIHAWK!?

-Sí, Mihawk. Es el mejor espadachín de todo Sabaody. ¿No lo sabías?

Era cierto. Había escuchado hablar de él múltiples veces pero, no me acordé de ese pequeño detalle cuando le vi por primera vez.

-Es verdad... Ahora... -Recuperé el aliento- Iré a cambiarme...

-Deberías, estás sudando mucho.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando alguien me agarró de la mano.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te has quitado la venda?

-Oh Law... Creía que no podíamos volver a hablar...

-Y no podemos pero, no quiero que desperdicies mi trabajo, ¿sabes?

-SABÍA QUE HABÍAS SIDO TÚ. -Grité entusiasmada.

-Ssssssssssh, baja la voz, estúpida. Al terminar las clases, espérame en el árbol que has despertado.

-De acuerdo...

Se despidió de mí de un beso y yo quedé asombrada pero entré a el vestuario. Las chicas observaba la herida de mi frente con asco. Realmente, me había jodido bastante la frente pero ignorando los cuchicheos me quité la ropa y el tema de conversación cambió al tamaño de mis senos. Me sonreí para mis adentros, e ignorándolas me metí en una de las duchas.

-... está desarollada la muy...

-... Me gustaría tener un culo como ese...

-... Me gusta su tatuaje...

-... Es mona...

Yo reía con comentarios como aquellos en bajito. Cuando salí de la ducha iba a vestirme cuando mi sostén desapareció. Estaba sola en los vestuarios y empecé a estresarme. Encima hoy no traje sudadera por lo que lo tenía jodido para disimular.

-¡COMO COJA A LA MALDITA QUE ME HA HECHO ESTO, LE REBANO EL PESCUEZO Y ME COMO SUS OJOS! -Grité. De pronto alguien abrió la puerta.- LAW, SAL DE AQUÍ, QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR. -Me lanzó mi sostén a la cara.- ¿De dónde cojones lo has sacado?

-Digamos que me lo han dado. -Yo me reí.

-Bueno, vete, que me quiero cambiar.

Salió y yo me vestí. _"Será hija de puta la que me ha hecho esto... ¿Encima por qué se lo han dado?" _Salí del vestuario con el pelo mojado y vi a más de una mirándome con odio. Yo solo les sonreí dulcemente aunque me estaba comiendo sus ojos en mis más oscuros pensamientos.

Entonces alguien me llamó.

**Continuará.**

¿Qué hijas de puta, eh? xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A mí me lo hicieron una vez solo que, no entró Law a dármelo y estuve el resto del día sin sostén. ._.

DEJAD REVIEW. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	13. Chapter 13

¡Hey muy buenas a todos! (Plagio a Willyrex) (?)

xDDDDDDDDD

**13. La canción de los deseos (Mägo de Oz).**

-¡Takagi!

Me giré y vi que alguien venía corriendo hacia mí.

-¿¡TIO!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!? -Hacia mí, se dirigía corriendo mi tio Crocodile y cuando la gente escuchó eso, me dedico miradas de miedo y asco. Llevaba a rastras a Bellamy y a Sarkies.- ¿PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO?

-¿¡QUÉ TE HAN HECHO ELLOS!? -Me agarró del brazo y me llevó casi a rastras a fuera.

-¡NO ME HAN HECHO NADA! ¿POR QUÉ HAS VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ?

-¡ESTOS MALNACIDOS TE IBAN A VIOLAR Y ENCIMA TE HAN HERIDO!

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡CÓMO SABES TÚ ESO!?

-Alguien me llamó. Además, tengo asuntos pendientes con estos dos. No se qué hacen aquí pero, tienen 21 años cada uno.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?

-Sí. -Por fin me soltó y me senté en un banco del recreo. Me fijé que había un montón de gente en la puerta y en las ventanas.- ¿Y se puede saber qué te han hecho?

-Pues... -Se lo conté todo.- Y eso... ¿Pero tú por qué has venido? ¡AHORA TODOS SABRÁN QUE ERES MI TIO Y ME MIRARÁN MAL!

-Lo siento... pero eres mi sobrina y te quiero Takagi. -Me abrazó. Aunque mi tio Crocodile tuviera aspecto intimidante, en realidad era un cacho de pan conmovido.- Y que sepas que hoy te vengo a buscar yo, ¿vale? Tus padres tienen otra reunión de trabajo.

-¿No os habéis librado de las amenazas de Doflamingo, ¿eh?

-¿Q-qué? ¿Qué dices? -Rió nervioso.- El golpe que te han dado te ha afectado... Bueno, me llevo a estos dos... y hasta la salida. -Me revolvió el pelo y se marchó.

Me quedé un rato en el banco, esperando que todos se alejaran de las puertas y de las ventanas y cuando no había nadie decidí entrar. _"Menudo día más movidito... ¿Eh, Takagi? Primero el sostén y ahora esto..." _Di un puño a una taquilla que se dobló. _"Tengo que controlar la fuerza... Si no me hubiera agarrado Sarkies... le hubiera cortado los cojones tan grandes que tenía...". _Me dirigí a mi clase y la mayoría de la gente me miró con miedo, odio y asco excepto, Luffy, Sanji y Kid. Me miraban preocupado. Seguramente pensarían que qué hacía con Crocodile...

Me dirigí a mi sitio en silencio, dejé las cosas y me puse a mirar por la ventana.

-Eh, enana, ¿qué hacías con Crocodile?

-¿Hm? ¿No te has enterado? Es mi tio... NO PONGAS ESA CARA JODER, QUE DAS MIEDO.

-¿QUÉ COJONES? -Le tapé la boca para que no gritara y la gente nos miraba.

-Takagi-swan, ¿ese bestia te ha hecho algo? Como le haya puesto una sola mano encima a una de mis damas... -Y dicho lo dicho empezó a emanar fuego.

-Oi oi Sanji-kun. Crocodile es mi tio pero me extraña que no te hayas enterado. Ahora los rumores vuelan.

Luffy estaba escuchando atentamente pues se sentaba en frente de mí y estaba serio pero de pronto empezó a reírse.

-Shishishishishi... Takagi, ¿sabes que yo una vez le pateé el trasero, no?

-Sí Luffy... Lo sé de sobra. Me lo ha contado miles de veces cuando me ha visto con vosotros. Dice que sois mala influencia para mí.

-¿Mala influencia? ¿Y ÉL ES MEJOR? -Chilló Kid.

-Oye... Vale que sea el jefe de una mafia pro es mi tio y, ejerce como tal, queriéndome a mí y a mi familia.

-Lo siento. -Dijeron los tres al unísono.

-¿Eh, por qué?

-Sacamos conclusiones precipitadas. -Dijeron Kid y Sanji. Luffy se limitó a reir y pronto yo me uní a él.

Pasaron unos minutos y el profesor Hiruluk y de pronto apareció. Corría tanto que casi se estampó con la puerta cerrada. Menos mal que se detuvo a tiempo. Entró con calma y se sentó sobre la mesa. De pronto le dio un cruce de cables por que de estar en la mesa quieto, pasó a ser hiperactivo.

-CHICOS, YO SOY EL PROFESOR HIRULUK Y OS VOY A ENSEÑAR LA ASIGNATURA DE BIOLOGÍA. ES INTERESANTE SI PRESTÁIS ATENCIÓN. ASÍ QUE EL QUE NO TENGA INTERÉS EN ESTUDIARLA, QUE SE VAYA DE ESTA CLASE. -De pronto, casi todos se levantaron del asiento excepto yo, Luffy y un chaval bastante bajito con un gorro azul y rosa, con una X blanca en medio.- Vaya... hay menos gente de la que me esperaba... ¡Pero bueno! ¡Me alegra saber que mi nieto Chopper vaya a estudiar medicina! -De repente echo a llorar y el chico pequeño fue a abrazarle.- Ay... Que se me hace mayor...

-Oi oi abuelo, no pasa nada. -Y rompieron los dos a llorar. Yo tenía cara de _WTF_ y Luffy estaba riendo con su peculiar risa.

Así estuvimos hasta que tocó la sirena.

-Chicos, antes de salir os diré que mañana vendrá un chico de la otra clase. Es el único que siente pasión por la Biología.

-¿Quién es? -Pregunté.

-Trafalgar Law.

_"MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA... ¿¡POR QUÉ NO HABRÉ SALIDO CON KID Y SANJI DE CLASE!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."_

_-_Takagi, ¿estás bien? shishishi, pareces un tomate.

-¿Eh? Sí sí... Ya nos tenemos que ir a casa... Bueno... ¡Hasta mañana, Luffy!

-¿Eh? Nooo, quédate con nosotros por la tarde... ¡No te hemos visto en todo el verano! -Juraría que me acababa de hacer un puchero...

-Lo siento Luffy... Mañana, ¿vale?

-Jo... Vale... Adiós entonces, Takagi.

Yo asentí, cogí la mochila, la cargué a un hombro y salí de la clase. Me puse los auriculares y noté que la gente me miraba. Me sentía incomoda y para ignorar los comentarios de la gente, puse la música a tope. Seguramente el que pasara a mi lado, escucharía mi música. Salí del patio y vi un coche bastante lujoso, negro. _"Joder... este inútil ha traído el coche bueno..." _Me di un Facepalm y escuché que mi tio me llamaba. la gente me miraba raro, la que aún no sabía que era mi tio.

-... un mafioso con la nueva...

-... ¿Hará servicios de la tarde?...

-... Le pega por la ropa que lleva...

_"¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? es mi estilo y punto. Al que no le guste que no mire."_

Me acerqué a él y le abracé. Me metí en el coche y vi a lo lejos que Law me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Tio...

-Dime.

-El chico que está en la entrada... ¿Ha sido él quien te ha llamado?

-Hm... Tal vez...

-Estúpido y sensual Law... -Dije en bajito.

Arrancó el coche y me llevaba por calles que no conducían a mi casa. Entonces me trajo a la organización en la que trabajaba mi tio.

-¿Por qué me has traído?

-Tengo que hacer trabajo y tú, me vas a ayudar.

-¿Qué? ¿Papá y mamá están de acuerdo?

-Ellos han dicho que lo hagas tú. Me sabe mal llevarte ahí pero... Eres la única que pasaría desapercibida...

-¿Dónde tengo que meterme?

Me llevó a su despacho. Era algo pequeño pero acogedor. Tenía una gran ventana detrás de sí, reforzado, por si a algún listillo se le ocurría dispararle. Tenía una mesa de madera Caoba con un montón de papeles sobre ella. Habían tres teléfonos y cada uno de un color diferente. Había un sillón de piel de cocodrilo, como a mi tio le gustaba y en frente había dos sillas de cuero negro. Habían varias estanterías llenas de libros y carpetas pero en más de una habían solo fotos. En varias salía yo de pequeña jugando con él. Habían algúnas plantas. Me senté en uno de los sillones negros y él en el de piel de cocodrilo.

-Bueno... Creo que sabes que... tus padres...

-¿Trabajan aquí? Sí, ya lo sabía. También supongo que quieres que me meta en la casa de Doflamingo... ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabes esto?

-... Tengo mis métodos...

-Bueno... Mañana, necesitamos que te infiltres en su casa y que encuentres unos papeles que tienen la información de su siguiente ataque.

-De acuerdo pero, dile a papá y a mamá, que solo si me suben la paga. -Este rió.

-Vaaaaaale vale... Eso es todo. ¿Quieres quedarte o te llevo a casa?

-No hace falta. Puedo ir yo sola a casa. -Me puse la mochila a un hombro y le abracé. Luego fui a la puerta y salí.

* * *

Cuando salí de la empresa, me puse a caminar. No me apetecía ir a casa así que fui a dar un paseo. Como hoy era el primer día de clase, no nos mandaron deberes así que fui a casa a dejar la mochila. Cuando llegué, subí a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa, cogí algo de dinero y bajé. Me puse a pasear, con los auriculares puestos y me adentré en unas calles en las que jamás me había metido antes. De pronto, vi a lo lejos el local de Keimi y decidí entrar. No había casi nadie, quitando a un grupo de chavales y a unos en la barra. Me senté en la mesa del fondo y pedí una coca cola y unas patatas. Estuve comiendo y bebiendo mientras revisaba mensajes en el móvil hasta que alguien se sentó en frente de mí. _"Si no le hago caso se ira..."._

_-_¿Piensas seguir ignorándome enana? -Levanté la cabeza y vi a Kid con cara de cabreo.

-Ah, hola, no te había visto.

-Tampoco te has molestado en mirar...

-Bueno, ¿qué tal?

-Yo bien pero... Tenemos que hablar.

**Continuará.**

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin. Hasta aquí el capítulo 13.

Dejad Reviews plz. xD


	14. Chapter 14

Holi c:

He aquí el 14 (?)

**14. The good life (Three Dayd Grace)**

-¿Qué necesitas, Kid?

-Me ha llegado un rumor... ¿Sabes tocar la batería?

-Pues sí, y además, siempre he sido la mejor de la clase, je.

-Eso es mejor. Mira, Killer, Heat y yo tenemos un grupo y necesitamos batería nuevo por que... El anterior se enfadó conmigo y...

-Terminásteis a hostias?

-¡EMPEZÓ ÉL! -Yo me reí. -No te rías...

-Bueno, yo acepto pero, ¿qué estilo musical es?

-Heavy.

-¿DÓNDE HAY QUE FIRMAR? Y, ¿quién canta?

-Heat. Tiene la voz adecuada para el Heavy. Yo soy el guitarrista solista y Killer, el bajo. -Empezó a comerse mis patatas.

-¡EEEH! ¡MI COMIDA!

-¡COMPARTE UN POCO!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Después de hacer un rato el gilipollas, tuve que irme. Eran las ocho de la tarde.

-Bueno Kid, mañana me das detalles pero ahora tengo que irme.

-Vale, ¿te acompaño?

-¡No hace falta hombre! -Le di una pamada en el hombro y me fui.- Adióooos.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, no había nadie pero, cuando subí a mi cuarto, había alguien.

-¿¡TÚ!? ¿¡QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ!?

-Fufufu... Veo que te alegras de verme...

-¡Do-Do-Doflamingo! ¿¡Qué haces tú en mi cuarto!?

-He venido... para avisarte... Aléjate de Law, mocosa, o sino él saldrá herido y tu aún más.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Oh, no te hagas la inocente... Sé lo que hicísteis aquella noche y se que estás enamorada de él pero... Él no te corresponde. Solo eres otro polvo más para él... Te utilizará... Le conozco demasiado bien...

-Eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo?

-Se que solo he sido un polvo para él. Otro objeto usado pero, me da igual. Y no estoy enamorada de él... Solo le veo como un amigo... -Vi que esa sonrisa de psicópata cambió por una cara de cabreo y me agarró del brazo.- ¡AU! Me haces daño, ¡Suéltame!

-Fufufu... Yo también quiero pasármelo bien...

Me tiró a la cama, intenté levantarme pero ya esaba sobre mí. Me lo estaba intentando quitar de encima pero yo sola no podía. Su sonrisa tan siniestra volvió. Sacó una daga que guardaba en el pantalón, lo acercó a mí y me hizo un corte en el cuello. Largo, pero no lo suficientemente profundo como para haberme hecho sangrar mucho.

-Ya estás marcada... Ahora, sabré dónde estás siempre y... -Me lamió la sangre del cuello- Sangre de Inoue... Sabe tan dulce... -Aproveché y le di un puñetazo.- Maldita, esta me la pagas.

Dicho esto me subió la camiseta y con la mano que tenía libre me sujetaba las muñecas de modo que no pudiera moverme y con da daga, empezó a cortarme el ombligo.

-¡PARA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, DUELE JODER!

-Fufufu, ya lo se... Pero NADIE deja en ridículo al gran Doflamingo, ¿entiendes? NADIE. -Cuando terminó empezó a lamerme la sangre del ombligo. Como el corte del cuello, era un corte limpio, no muy profundo por lo que no perdí mucha sangre. De pronto empezó a lamer más arriba. Cada vez subía más hasta que tiró la daga y me subió del todo la camiseta.- Hermosos pechos...

-¡DETENTE JODER! -Me desabrochó el sostén, que se cerraba desde alante y comenzó a lamerme entre ellos.- Para joder...

-Fufufu... Te gusta, ¿eh? -Con una mano agarró con fuerza un pecho e hizo que arqueara la espalda, poniendo una cara de dolor, e hizo que sangrara más.- Vaya... veo que no he acertado... -Aflojó el agarre y empezó a mover. Ladeé la cabeza. Me sentía abochornada.

-Para... Lo digo en serio...

-¡TAKAGI! -Alguien entró por la puerta.- ¿¡CÓMO MIERDAS HAS ENTRADO AQUÍ, DOFLAMINGO!? -Doflamingo se apartó de mí liberándme y vi que mi tio le apuntaba con un revolver. Yo me tapé los pechos. Me sentía muy avergonzada.- Me cago en tu puta madre. ¿Cómo eres tan animal? ¿POR QUÉ LA HAS MARCADO?

-Fufufu... La necesito... -Dicho esto, me agarró de la cadera, me cargó como si fuera un saco de patatas y salió por la ventana. Escuché un disparo y maldecir a mi tio.- Tú... Espero que te portes bien a partir de ahora...

-¿Por qué hace esto? ¿QUÉ NECESITA DE MÍ?

-Pronto lo sabrás...

**Continuará.**

Esta idea estaba rondando por mi mente desde hace tiempo pero no sabía cuando y como ponerla. xDDDD

Dejad Reviews. :33


	15. Chapter 15

¡BUENO! ¿alguien más aparte de mí cree que Doflamingo es un hijo de humano?

xDDDDDDDDD

**15. Carry On (Avenged Sevenfold).**

Doflamingo me llevó a una espaciosa habitación. Tenía una ventana, bastante grande, y un balcón, con enredaderas. Había una cama doble, que tenía cortinillas, pero blancas, por lo que se veía. Había un armario con puertas de madera clara y un escritorio, en la que había libros. Tenía paredes color beige y había una moqueta rosa, como si tuviera plumas. Había una puerta que supuse que sería el baño.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Mi habitación. Ahora dormirás aquí.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?

-Yo tengo que salir. Estás bajo vigilancia. Puedes ir por donde quieras pero, como se te ocurra salir de la mansión... Recibirás un severo castigo. Me he encargado de que te traigan ropa. Está en el armario.

Salió de la habitación y lo primero que hice fue, ponerme una camiseta. Cuando me sacó de casa, no me dio tiempo a ponerme una camiseta y me metió en un coche. En el coche había un hombre alto, musculoso, con piel morena y con pelo muy corto, negro. Tenía patillas en forma de rayos y tenía una hamburguesa pegada al moflete. Sería gracioso en otras circunstancias. Además, también tenía unas gafas de sol que impedían verle los ojos. Me asomé al balcón, y vi una piscina llena de gente además vi, una cara familiar. Estaba apartado de la gente, bajo una sombrilla, con un libro en las manos... Piel bastante morena...

-¿¡LAW!? -Grité sin darme cuenta y todos giraron para mirarme. De repente todas las risas que escuchaba hace unos segundos se callaron y me miraban, serios. De pronto Law salió corriendo de ahí, dejando el libro en la mesa. Yo me aparté de la ventana y me tumbé en "mi cama". De pronto Law abrió la puerta. La cerró y se acercó a mí en dos zancadas, me tomó de los brazos y empezó a zarandearme.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

-NO LO SE. DOFLAMINGO ENTRÓ EN MI CASA Y ME RAPTÓ.

-Mierda... Se ha dado cuenta... -Llevó su mano a mi pelo y lo apartó de mi cuello dejando al descubierto la cerrada herida.- Joder... joder... ¡JODER! ¿POR QUÉ TE HA METIDO EN ESTO?

-¿De qué hablas Law? -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a estirarse de su pelo, derrumbado de rodillas en el suelo.- ¡Te vas a hacer daño, para!

-¿¡POR QUÉ TIENE QUE METER A TODA LA GENTE QUE ME IMPORTA!?

Esas palabras empezaron a repetirse en mi mente, como un eco que no cesaba hasta que vi que empezaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Le obligué que me mirara. Entre gruñidos levantó la cabeza y yo le abracé. Este no tardó en envolverme con sus brazos y de pronto le besé. Esta vez fui yo la que se adelantó. De pronto, empezó a acariciarme la cara y se detuvo.

-Voy a intentar arreglar esa cicatriz... Ven. -Se levantó y me agarró de la mano. Yo casi tuve que correr para seguirle el paso. Me llevó a la habitación en los que meses antes había despertado, su habitación.- Siéntate en la silla. -Yo obediente, me senté y sacó un botiquín.- Hazte a un lado el pelo. ¿Te ha hecho alguna otra herida? -Me levanté la camiseta y vi que aún sangraba. Abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para que te hiciera esto?

-Le golpeé para que me soltara y... Ya ves el resultado.

-Aah... Entonces siente en la cama. -Yo obedecí y me empezó a echar un líquido rosa por la herida del cuello. A continuación me puso una tirita.- Ahora túmbate. -Yo me tumbé y de repente empezó a lamerme la herida.

-¿Pero qué haces?

-Aplicar mis dotes como médico... Tu sangre es dulce... -Yo me reí y él terminó de lamer la sangre y echo el mismo líquido rosa en la herida.- ponte de pie y quítate la camiseta.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Por que no te hace falta. Tú quitatela. -Obedecí y ahí me quedé. Cogió una venda y empezó a rodearme con ella la herida. Cuando terminó me senté a su lado.- Puedes volver a ponerte la camiseta, pero no tienes por qué... -Y sonrió siniestramente.

-Bueno... Quería darme un baño... ¿Puedo con las vendas?

-Bueno, luego tendrás que volver.

-Pues voy a darme un baño.

* * *

En efecto, la puerta de la habitación era un baño. El baño era tan grande como mi cuarto y tenía un jacuzzi en vez de bañera y al lado una ducha. Había un gran espejo con bombillas al rededor, como en los camerinos de las películas. Me quité la ropa y la venda, para relajarme más. Llené el Jacuzzi y me metí. Hundí la cabeza hasta la nariz y me quedé así hasta que alguien entró, Doflamingo.

-Fufufu veo que disfrutas. -Le miré con asco y este rió más.- Vamos, no me mires así...

-¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? Casi me violas y encima me has rajado.

-Es verdad... Casi... -Me fijé que no tenía el chaleco de plumas y con la camisa, se le notaban unos musculosos brazos y dejaba al descubierto su bien pulido cuerpo.- No me gusta dejas a medias los trabajos... -Se quitó la camisa y los zapatos y a continuación el pantalón.

-¿Q-qué haces... ? -Cuando estuvo desnudo se metió en el Jacuzzi y yo intenté taparme pero me agarró y me sentó en su regazo.- ¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

-No me gusta dejar las cosas a medias... -Acercó su mano a mi pecho y lo apresó, empezando a masajearlo. Yo intenté detenerlo pero no pude.- Fufufu... Se que te gusta, no intentes detenerme.

De repente me besó. Empecé a sentirme diferente. Su lengua jugaba con la mía. Yo empezaba a ruborizarme y lo único que hacía era satisfacer al patán que me raptó. Separó sus labios de los míos, llevándolos a mis pechos, y empezó a lamer uno. Tenía miedo. De pronto su mano bajó a mi parte íntima y empezó a acariciar. Yo intenté detenerlo y él empezó a intentarlo más. Empecé a jadear y él se reía.

-Para... por favor... No quiero... -Me calló con un beso e introdujo un dedo en mi entrada. Yo arqueé la espalda y él tenía sonrisa de satisfacción.- Nnngg... Para... -Empezó a moverlo dentro de mí y rozó algo que me hizo gemir.

-Fufufufufufu, al final todas se rinden con mis encantos.

Empezó a lamerme la herida, que parecía estar cerrada y me daba mordiscos por el cuello. Entonces decidió meter otro dedo. Yo me rendí y apoyé mis manos en sus hombros. Este se rió pero con un tono de satisfacción. Me saco los dedos y me agarró de las caderas. Me levantó y me colocó sobre su miembro. Al parecer me saludaba alegremente y de un movimiento, lo introdujo en mí. Grité, de dolor y Doflamingo gimió. Me empezó a mover él, yo no iba a hacerle favores, encima con esto... Al final terminé sintiendo placer, pero básicamente dolor mezclado con placer. Apollé mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y me mordí el labio inferior tan fuerte que saboreé sangre.

-Mierda, no aguanto más... ¡NGGG! -Y dicho esto, Doflamingo se vació en mí. Dejó de moverme durante un rato y él jadeaba y yo no me movía.- Tienes un cuerpo magnífico...

Salió de mí, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la cama. Ahí me tumbó, me tapó con una manta, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Yo empecé a llorar hasta que me dormí.

**Continuará.**

Eaea. Reconozco que tenía ganas de escribir Lemon con Doflamingo pero bueno...

Se que a la mayoría os ha gustado. e_e

Dejad reviews. *w*


	16. Chapter 16

¡Hey!

Qué mala es la película de Mortadelo y Filemón dios... xDDDD

**16. Sky is over (Serj Tankian).**

Notaba que alguien me acariciaba el pelo. Era una mano cálida, firme. Me transmitía tranquilidad. Entre bostezos abrí los ojos y vi que Law me estaba acariciando el pelo y que estaba sobre su regazo.

-Buenos días Takagi-ya. Veo que no tienes las vendas. ¿Por qué no me buscaste? -De pronto una lluvia de recuerdos me invadió y no pude evitar que unas lágrimas se escaparan de mis ojos. Este las secó, y parecía preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí... ¿Qué hora es?

-Las... 11:05

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEE!? ¡LLEGAMOS TARDE A CLASE!

-Fufufu... Siento interrumpir pero tú no saldrás de aquí, y Law ha dicho que no irá. -Le lancé una mirada en la que le deseaba la muerte por encima de el resto de sentimientos.- Oh vamos, no me mires así, si lo pasaste bien...

-Mira, si lo hubiera pasado bien, no te odiaría a muerte, ¿sabes? Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es comerme tus ojos. -A esta respuesta Law rió.- Y tú no te rías.

Me aparté de su regazo y les di la espalda a los dos. Me di cuenta que aún estaba desnuda y me puse colorada. Me tapé con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

-Fufufu, no seas tímida. Yo tengo trabajos que hacer así que, aquí os quedáis. -Y dicho esto se fue.

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber qué te hizo, Takagi-ya?

-N-nada...

-No me mientas. No me obligues a sacártelo por la fuerza.

-No me hizo nada... -De pronto Law se tumbo sobre mí.- ¡EH, QUITA!

-No me quito hasta que no me lo digas.

-¡QUE NO ME HIZO NADA!

-Ya, claro, y ese moratón que tienes en la cadera, se ha hecho por arte de magia, ¿no?

-¿Eh? ¿Moratón? -Me moví como pude con Law encima y vi que en efecto, tenía un moratón.- ¿Y tú como sabes que lo tengo?

-Cuando he entrado estabas destapada y no he podido evitar mirar.

-En serio, ¿tienes que ser tan directo cuando no tienes que serlo? -Este rió.

-No, no puedo evitarlo, ahora, ¿me vas a decir qué te hizo?

-... No...

-Osea, que te hizo algo. Deduzco que... te... manoseó o algo peor, por que estás desnuda... -Se levantó de encima mio y yo abracé la almohada.- Levanta, que te voy a curar.

-Estoy desnuda.

-¿Y?

-Pues eso, que yo no me muevo de aquí estando desnuda.

-Pues vístete, pero te voy a curar.

-Pues fuera.

-No.

-Pues no me muevo de aquí.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que al final, ya cansada de tanta manta y tanta almohada me levanté. El otro, con toda la cara del mundo, me dio un cachete en el culo y yo me cagué en el y le fui a dar una hostia cuando me agarró de la muñeca, me tiró a la cama y se puso encima de mí.

-Quiero curarte, no hacerte más daño. -Me besó y se quitó.- Ahora, vístete que si no terminaré haciendo algo que no te guste.

-Bueno... Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme... -Me levanté, me dirigí al armario, y me di cuenta que no había ropa interior.- ¿Y YO QUE HAGO AHORA?

-Oye, con una camiseta, estás bien, ¿eh?

-Ya claro, pervertido... ¿aquí hay más chicas, no?

-Sí, pero, ¿qué pretendes?

-Que me dejen algo de ropa interior.

-Supongo que... Monet no te dirá que no. Voy a buscarla.

-Vale. Yo de mientras... Me daré una ducha.

Cada uno se fue por su camino y yo me metí en la ducha. En la ducha, vi mi ropa esparcida por el suelo y decidí no ducharme. Me puse la camiseta de ayer y salí del baño. Me senté en la cama a esperar. Pasó un rato cuando por la puerta entró Law seguida de una chica peliverde, largo, revuelto, con ojos de color ambar, con una sonrisa bastante agradable. Tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso y supuse que tendría unos 20 años.

-¿Así que tú eres la nueva? -Y se rió.

-No, yo estoy aquí de prisionera. No sé para que me quiere pero mis padres vendrán a buscarme... -De pronto una bolsa me golpeó la cara.- ¿Qué es?

-Ropa interior. Es nueva, tranquila. Supongo que te valdrá.

-Gracias...

-Me llamo Monet, y el joven maestro me ha pedido que esté a tu cargo. Si necesitas algo, por favor dímelo sin falta.

-Libertad, necesito libertad.

-Eso ya no puedo... Bueno, me marcho a la piscina. Bajad un rato si queréis. Te he metido algún que otro bikini.

-Gracias... -Cerró la puesta y se fue. Ahí nos quedamos Law y yo. Este me miraba preocupado, se lo notaba.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me gusta esto. Se para qué te quiere...

-¿Para qué?

-No puedo decírtelo pero, ten por segura que es por tus padres.

-Soy el cebo, ¿verdad? -Se quedó callado. Un silencio incómodo hasta que abrí la bolsa.- ¿PERO ESTO QUE ES? ¿TANGAS? YO NO USO DE ESTO. -Se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara que me hizo rabiar.

-Pues deberías... -Le fulminé con la mirada.- Venga, que te vistas ya. Tengo que mirarte la cicatriz y mirarte el moratón.

-Tsk... -Ya me daba igual que estuviera Law. Total, ya me había visto, ¿no? Cuando me puse unas bragas negras que encontré, me puse mi sostén y por encima la camiseta.- Ya está. ¿Me vas a mirar aquí, o en tu cuarto?

-Recoge y luego ven a mi cuarto.

-Vale.

Una vez recogido todo, salí de la habitación y lo primero que vi fue a Vergo. Me analizó de arriba abajo y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo pero pasó de largo. Yo me dirigí al cuarto de Law.

-Hola otra vez, Takagi-ya. Quítate la camiseta. -Yo obedecí y me volvió a echar el líquido rosa de ayer y a continuación me envolvió la herida en una venda.- El moratón... A ver... -Se puso a rebuscar entre su botiquín y sacó una crema y echó bastante en dos de sus dedos. Cuando lo puso en el moratón, me hizo daño y me estremecí.- Vaya, está peor de lo que esperaba... -Pero el apretó más y yo gruñí y este rió.

-Cabrón... -Cuando por fin terminó, me puse la camiseta.- ¿Y yo ahora qué hago con tanto tiempo libre? Además, si falto más de un mes a Bachiller, me echarán...

-Bueno... Lo mejor que puedes hacer es relajarte. Doflamingo-ya, por mucho que intimide, al final... Trata lo mejor que puede a sus compañeros y por lo que veo, te trata como tal.

-¿Espera, qué? NO TIENES NI IDEA DE CÓMO ME TRATÓ.

-Cierto, no lo sé por que no quieres contármelo.

-Y NO PIENSO HACERLO. ODIO A ESE HOMBRE CON TODA MI ALMA Y NO CAMBIARÉ DE OPINIÓN NUNCA.

-Nunca es mucho tiempo...

-¿NO ME DIGAS, EN SERIO? -Me agarró de la mano y me tumbó en la cama y él se sentó en mi regazo, poniendo sus manos entre mi cabeza.- ¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Me imagino lo que te ha hecho pero no tienes por qué pagar el pato conmigo, ¿vale? Solo intento que tu estancia aquí sea agradable. -Giré la cara para no mirarle a sus ojos.- Tus padres saben dónde estás y no tardarán en venir a buscarte pero tienes que evitar preocuparte. Seguramente Crocodile ya tenga la casa vigilada.

-Y eso de qué me sirve si soy vulnerable aquí dentro... -De nuevo hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Mírame. He dicho que me mires. -Me agarró del mentón y me obligó a mirarle.- Mira, intentaré ayudarte a escapar pero, tienes que aguantar hasta dentro de un tiempo.

-¿Y seguir soportando que me traten como una puta?

-¿Vamos, que anoche te mal folló?

-Imbécil... En otras palabras me violó... -Su cara palideció.- ¿Estás bien?

-Mierda, lo ha vuelto a hacer... JODER. -Apartó sus manos de alrededor de mi cabeza y las llevó a su cara, tapándola.- Le dije que no te tocara... Esta me la paga...

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ahora estás marcada de por vida. Estés donde estés estarás bajo su vigilancia las 24 horas del día.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Alguien te lo ha contado?

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo estoy marcado de por vida. Por eso no debo traicionarle pero, eso ya me da igual. No quiero que nadie más acabe como yo y evitaré a toda costa que te encierre en esta especie de carcel.

-Tú... estás... ¿marcado? -Levanté mi torso para mirarle a la cara. Le retiré las manos de la cara y vi que estaba llorando. Le abracé y este me correspondió.- No entiendo cómo funciona esto pero... Si me dices que es malo te creeré...

* * *

Llegó la noche y yo me fui a "mi habitación". Me senté en una de las sillas que había en el balcón y me puse a mirar las estrellas. _"Qué bonitas se ven desde aquí..." _De pronto un sonido de una puerta abriéndose me sacó de aquel trance.

-Tsk... Hola. -Mi voz sonaba seca y tajante.

-Fufufu, cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme. -Le miré por la mirilla del ojo y seguí mirando al cielo hasta que unas manos me agarraron.

-¿PERO QUÉ HACES?

-Vamos a dormir. -Me llevó casi a rastras, me arrancó la ropa y me metió en la cama.

-¿Desde cuándo se duerme desnudo?

-Desde que estás aquí... -Su sonrisa era siniestra, como la de cualquier Psicópata. Se lamía los labios y juraría que estaba analizándome, de nuevo.- Diría que alguien te está ayudando a borrar las cicatrices... fufufu...

-Esto me lo he puesto yo, idiota.

-Vaya, la niñita es rebelde. Eso me gusta de las mujeres.

-Pues a mí no me gusta que me estén mirando todo el rato. -Cogí y me tapé con las mantas. Su sonrisa no se fue pero se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo.

-Por mí, como si te pierdes.

-Fufufu... -Salió del cuarto y al de un rato volvió con Law arrastras. -Él te ha ayudado, ¿verdad? -Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi que estaba sangrando de la frente. Le había pegado.

-Te he dicho que me he tratado yo misma...

-Mientes. -Cogió a Law y le dio tal golpe que calló al suelo.- Repito, ¿te ha tratado él? -Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. No creía lo que veía. ¿Que era bueno con sus compañeros? ME ESTABA DEMOSTRANDO TODO LO CONTRARIO. -Vamos, que no tengo toda la noche.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Él no tiene la culpa de nada.

-Esa marca, es mi marca y no permitiré que la borre aunque... Ya estás marcada de por vida... ¿Él te ha ayudado?

-N-no... -Vi que Law me miraba, pero estaba sonriendo. _"¿Por qué sonríes, idiota? TE ESTÁ PEGANDO" _Cada ve caían más lágrimas por mis ojos con cada golpe que recibía, hasta que escupió sangre. Salté de la cama y le detuve el golpe agarrándome a su brazo- ¡YA BASTA, SÍ, EL ME HA AYUDADO POR FAVOR, PARA!

-Tsk... Este es tu castigo, por ayudarla y ahora vuelve a tu cuarto. -Law, levantó como pudo. Tenía terribles heridas, sangraba de la frente y del labio y no hablar de su camiseta. Estaba totalmente rota y se podían ver las heridas que el mayor le hizo. Con gran esfuerzo, que se le notaba, salió de la habitación.- Ahora... Tengo que enseñarte modales... Ven aquí, que te voy a castigar...

**Continuará.**

¿Por qué es tan malo Doffy? ni yo lo entiendo. XDDDDDDDD

Dejad Reviews. :33


	17. Chapter 17

¿A que Doflamingo es un joputa pegando a Law? D:

**14. Never too late (Three days grace).**

_"-Ven aquí, que te voy a castigar..."_

El miedo se apoderó de mí. Mis piernas querían salir corriendo pero no podía. Estaba temblando. Doflamingo se giró a mí, y con un rápido movimiento de brazos, me vi en el suelo, con el mayor sobe mí, con la maldita daga en mano. La rabia, la impotencia y el miedo se apoderaron de mí y lágrimas de dolor empezaron a salirme cuando con la daga, empezó a cortarme más arriba de la cintura. El Mayor reía con sadismo, y se lamía los labios con su siniestra sonrisa. De pronto, no se de dónde, pero saqué el valor de intentar soltarme. Le agarré las muñecas con intención de apartarlas pero él era más grande que yo y no podía con él hasta que se me ocurrió...

Concentré mi fuerza en mi rodilla y con toda la fuerza que tenía, le dí un rodillazo en sus partes nobles y cayó al suelo, revolcándose en el suelo con sus manos en sus _joyas _mientras me gritaba.

-¡NIÑA DE LOS COJONES! YA VERÁS CUANDO TE COJA, DESEARÁS NO HABER NACIDO. ¡MALDITA HIJA DEL DEMONIO!

-Que yo sepa, no soy hija tuya.

Dicho esto, me vestí rápidamente y salí corriendo. Me crucé con Vergo en las escaleras, y había oído gritar a Doflamingo e intentó atraparme pero, salté de las escaleras y por suerte, caí bien al suelo. Salí corriendo de aquel infierno. Me giré, buscando la ventana de Law y cuando la encontré, vi que Law me sonreía y se despedía de mí con la mano. No pude evitar hacerle una reverencia y cuando vi que Vergo salía de la casa, eché a correr.

-¡PIES PARA QUÉ OS QUIERO!

Seguí corriendo hasta que los perdí entre callejones. Llegué a una calle en la que, la pérdida de sangre me impedía continuar. Me tumbé en el suelo, esperando mi muerte.

* * *

_Abrí los ojos y estaba en una hamaca. Tenía un vestido negro y rojo puesto y estaba descalza. Mi pelo era solo negro y tenía la raya en el medio. No había dilatación, ni Snakebites. De pronto, un hombre de piel morena, con pelo revuelto y negro, de ojos grisáceos, con ojeras, y con un niño de pelo corto y liso, negro, con ojos grises de la mano. Se me parecía bastante y cuando me vio vino corriendo._

_-¡Mira papá, mamá ya ha despertado!_

_"¿Mamá?"_

_Un instinto hizo que cogiera al niño en brazos y darle un beso. Me acerqué al hombre y me saludó con un cálido beso. Me di cuenta que aquel hombre era Trafalgar Law, ya de mayor. Seguía teniendo los pendientes y tatuajes. Era hasta más corpulento._

_-Hola cariño, ¿qué tal la siesta?_

_"¿Cariño? ¿De qué habla?"_

_-Bien, ¿y vosotros con el vecino?_

_"¿Pero qué digo? ¿En serio pienso lo que digo?"_

_-Eustass-ya sigue guardándome rencor pro haberme casado contigo. -Suspiró y me sujetó de la cintura inclinándome.- Es lo que tiene haberse casado con la mujer perfecta. -Y me besó mientras el pequeño correteaba a nuestro alrededor._

_-No digas eso, tonto. No lo soy y punto._

_-Pues yo opino lo contrario. ¿Lista para ir a la playa?_

_-Sí. La bolsa está ahí. Hikaru, ¿estás listo?_

_-Sí -Asintió el pequeño con una gran sonrisa-, papá me ayudó con el bañador._

_"¿Hikaru? ¿Mi hijo? ¿Papá? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_

_Nos pusimos a caminar en rumbo a la playa y nos encontramos con parejas como Nami y Sanji, Zoro, Luffy y Ace, Vivi y Khoza..._

* * *

De pronto abrí los ojos. Estaba en una habitación con las persianas medio cerradas y se colaba la luz entre las rendijas. Era un cuarto con paredes negras y varios posters de grupos en este. Había una mesa invadida por un portátil y ropa. El suelo tampoco se libraba, pero no era tanta como había en mi cuarto. Habían estanterías llenos de discos de música y video juegos y vi una tele sobre una mesita, con una consola a su lado. Había un armario empotrado con más posters en él. Me levanté de la cama y noté un dolor punzante en el estómago. Miré y vi que no tenía ni camiseta ni sostén y que tenía todo el torso cubierto de vendas. Caminé hacia la puerta sin darle importancia y al abrirla, vi una largo pasillo. Seguí las voces que se escuchaban al final de esta y vi unas escaleras, las bajé, y vi a Kid y a Killer sentados en un sofá, viendo a tele.

_"¿QUIÉN ME HA PUESTO LAS VENDAS?"_

-Vaya Takagi, veo que te has despertado. -Dijo alegremente Killer.

-Er... ¿quién me ha puesto las vendas?

-Tranquila, llamamos a una amiga para que te ayudara.

-Uf... Vale... ¿cómo me encontrasteis?

-Kid volvía a casa, y te vio tirada en el suelo, o eso me ha dicho.

Bajé las escalera y me senté al lado de ellos. Kid parecía cabreado.

-Gracias Kid, por recogerme.

-¿Se puede saber quién te ha hecho eso, enana? -Kid le dio un cogotazo y este gruñó.

-No seas maleducado Kid, al menos dile hola.

-Hola, enana. ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

-¿El qué?

-Tienes la tripa a tajos, no me digas _el qué_.

-Ah... Nadie...

-Takagi, esto es serio. ¿Quién ha sido? También tenías un corte en el cuello pero ese estaba tratado. -Bajé la mirada al suelo, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo mundial.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si... Por cierto... ¿Dónde estoy?

-En nuestra casa.

-Aaaaaaah... ¿Y esa habitación?

-Es la de kid.

-Am... No os preocupéis por esto. No... no es nada...

-No me lo trago enana. Cuando te he encontrado tenías la camiseta empapada de sangre. Encima, en la etiqueta ponía _Donquixote Doflamingo. _¿Puede saberse qué haces con una camiseta suya?

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda... No les quiero meter en esto..."_

-Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí... -Me levanté, y junto a mí Kid, que me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca.

-Tú no te vas de aquí ni de coña.

-Kid, suéltame, me haces daño.

-No te pienso soltar hasta que me digas qué mierda te ha pasado. -Y cada vez apretaba más.

-Kid, suéltala. Así solo le harás daño. -Dijo Killer, y consiguió que me soltara.- Takagi por favor, dínoslo. Solo queremos ayudar.

-Pero no podéis, él ya sabe que estoy aquí...

-¿Quién es él?

-No quiero meteros en esto... -Apreté los puños con fuerza.

-Puede que nosotros queramos meternos. -Dijo Kid fríamente.- Ahora, dínoslo.

Después de que les contara todo, desde el rapto hasta ahora, Kid, se levantó, muy cabreado y se encerró en su cuarto. Killer, en cambio, notando que estaba a punto de echar a llorar, me abrazó. Era un chaval la mar de serio, pero muy comprensivo y buena persona. Realmente me caía bien. Además, era el único que mantenía a raya a Kid, y eso era algo que se agradecía.

-Killer...

-Dime.

-Me podéis dejas alguna camiseta... ¿por favor?

-Yo puedo dejarte pero te quedará grande.

-Cuanto más grande mejor.

Fuimos a su cuarto. Era mucho más ordenado que el de Kid. Tenía paredes azul cian, y un escritorio con libros, pero ordenado. Tenía estanterías llenas de libros y juraría haber visto alguna revista porno pero no sería tan maleducada de mirar. Tenía él también un amario empotrado, más grande además. Su cama estaba pegada a la pared, junto a la ventana. Abrió el armario y se quedó pensativo.

-A ver qué te puede no ser tan grande... -Sacó una camiseta negra con un dibujo de un tiburón.- Esta es vieja, creo que no te quedará tan grande. Pruébatela, a ver. -Me la puse y no me quedaba tan mal, encima me tapaba parte de las piernas.- Joder, ¿pero tan pequeña eres?

-O tú eres demasiado grande, una de dos. Esta camiseta está bien, tranquilo.

-¿Seguro? ¿Quieres unos pantalones cómodos?

-No no, así está bien.

-Vale, voy a hacer la comida. Tú intenta hablar con Kid.

-Vaale...

Salí de su cuarto para ir al de Kid. Toqué la puerta pero nadie contestaba. Volví a tocar, y escuché un ronquido. Abrí la puerta y vi a un dormido Kid sobre su cama. Estaba agarrando la almohada y tenía cara de cabreo. Me acerqué a él, para intentar despertarlo. Le moví, pero solo recibí un golpe y que se diera la vuelta entre gruñidos.

-Vale, entonces me como tu comida. -Antes de salir de la puerta, un medio dormido Kid me agarró de la muñeca.

-Ni se te ocurra, enana. Mi comida, es mi comida.

-Bobo, ya lo sé. Si comiera demasiado, explotaría.

Kid sonrió maliciosamente, ya despierto.

-Eso me gustaría verlo.

-Joder, qué sádico que eres. Por cierto, ponte algo de ropa. -Iba en calzoncillos.

-Estoy en mi casa. No puedes darme órdenes.

-Mierda. Bueno, tengo hambre...

-Y yo.

Las tripas rugieron al unísono y fuimos a comer.

**Continuará.**

¿A que Killer es un encanto de persona? xDDDDDDD

Dejad reviews. *w*


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, ¿qué tal todos?

¿Qué tal el veranito? Yo me muero del asco, sinceramente. xD

**18. Afterlife (Avenged Sevenfold).**

Después de comprobar las buenas dotes en la cocina de Killer, me ofrecí a limpiar los platos. Estos se negaron, ya que era la "invitada", por así decirlo. Fui al salón a regaña dientes y me tumbé. Estuve un rato mirando al techo escuchando a los dos conversar animadamente pero no le di importancia. Cerré los ojos, para relajarme y cuando estaba a punto de dormirme algo se tiró sobre mí.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES ENANA!? -Kid estaba ahora mirándome como intentaba respirar.

-Intento respirar, si no te importa. -Killer observaba la escenita desde el marco de la puerta.- Killer, ayúdame a quitarme este muermo de encima.

-¿Muermo? ¿A quién llamas tú muermo? -Se quitó de encima pero empezó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo me retorcía en el sofá, hasta que se detuvo por cierta patada que le di en la cabeza.

-Para que vuelvas. Por cierto, creo que debo irme ya. -Kid se sentó en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, y me senté detrás de él, apoyándome sobre su cabeza.

-Maldita enana... Esta me la pagas...

-Oi oi, ya será menos. Te huele bien el pelo, ¿qué champú usas?

-No lo se, lo compra Killer y yo lo uso. -Le busqué con la mirada pero ya no estaba.

-¿Dónde se ha metido?

-Déjale, hay veces en las que se encierra en su cuarto, y mejor no saber lo que hace... -Se dibujó una sonrisa en mi cara y no pude evitar reírme.- Cuando quieras te quitas de ahí.

-Vale vale... Por cierto, el pelo suelto te queda bien. -Dije mientras iba al baño y noté que se sonrojaba levemente.- ¿Te importa si me doy una ducha?

-No no, adelante.

-Gracias.

Me metí en el baño y por se acaso cerré por dentro. Me desnudé y me empecé a quitar la vendas dejando al descubierto las cicatrices de Doflamingo me hizo. Realmente, me asusté. ¿Cuándo me las hizo? Yo solo noté como me hacía la primera pero me ha hecho hasta en las piernas... ¿Por qué a mí...? Dejé de mirarme al espejo pues me daba miedo recordarle, de nuevo. Me metí en la ducha y abrí el grifo. Estuve bastante rato bajo el agua caliente, sin enjabonarme hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Takagi. -Era Killer.- ¿Vas a tardar mucho? Me estoy meando. -Yo me reí.

-Tranquilo, ahora salgo... ¿Te importa dejarme otra camiseta, por favor?

-Vale, te dejo otra sobre mi cama.

-Gracias.

Me enjaboné lo más rápido que pude, pero no me lavé el pelo. Cerré el grifo, cogí una toalla, me enrosqué en esta y con la ropa en la mano, abrí la puerta. Vi a Killer apoyado contra la pared, de piernas cruzadas. Cuando salí, entró corriendo y por las prisas que tenía, me di cuenta que se meaba bastante. Fui a su cuarto y dejé la ropa doblada, en una esquina. Me puse de nuevo las vendas, para sostener mis pechos pues no tenía sostén y, por encima la camiseta que me dejó. Esta me quedaba más grande aún y no me molesté en ponerme el pantalón pues, me quedaba MUY grande. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Kid apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Yo me sonrojé. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirando?

-Pues... No lo se, pero desde que estaba poniéndote las vendas.

-Cabrón... -Le tiré a la cara la toalla pero la cogió al aire.- Eres un pervertido acosador, ¿sabías? Y exhibicionista. -Iba en Boxers.

-Bueno, yo diría lo mismo, que tú vas en bragas prácticamente.

-Ya, pero no te observo mientras te cambias, estúpido.

-Dame la ropa, que la tiro a lavar. -Yo obedecí y le di la ropa menos el pantalón.- Cuando digo la ropa, el pantalón también.

-No, ahora me voy.

-Tu no te vas de aquí hasta que te mejores.

-Osea, que ahora estoy de prisionera, ¿no? -Este se rió.

-Algo así.

-Tsk... ¿Y qué hago yo ahora?

-Puedes ver la tele, como todas las personas normales.

-Pero es que me aburreeee... -Y suspiró.

-Pues... No sé chica.

Cuando se estaba alejando, me puse los pantalones y mis zapatos. Eché a correr a la puerta y la abrí corriendo. Oí gritarme a Kid pero al salir le cerré en las narices. Eché a correr tan rápido como pude y cuando vi a Kid que me seguía, hice un último intento, e hice un Sprint. Le perdí entre las calles. Me paré un momento para respirar y eché a andar tranquilamente. Al final divisé mi casa a lo lejos y eché a correr. Cuando llegué toqué la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Qué raro, siempre había alguien en casa normalmente, y si no, habrían dejado una nota. Busqué sobre el marco de la puerta la llave de repuesto que dejábamos por si las moscas y entré a casa. Con cautela, miré en todas las habitaciones y no vi a nadie. _"Por fin en casa..." _pensé. Cerré todas las ventanas, con persiana y todo. No volvería a correr la misma suerte que hace unos días. Me fui a mi cuarto y encendí la luz. Todo estaba como la deje. Mi camiseta sobre la cama... Mi mochila al lado de la silla... Me quité la camiseta y me acordé de Killer. _"Se la devuelvo mañana... Pero... Doflamingo es profesor de Latín... Mierda..." _Me tumbé en la cama, sin vendas y solo en bragas. Estaba cansada de huir por lo que me metí en la cama y cerré los ojos. Al de un rato me dormí.

* * *

El despertador sonó y lo desconecté. Cuando me levanté y salí de mi cuarto, ya con una camiseta, escuché a mi madre llorando. Bajé por las escaleras y me asomé al salón. Mi padre intentaba consolar a mi madre pero sin éxito. Me agaché y me moví con cuidado de que no me vieran detrás del sofá.

-Mi pobre pequeña... Tiene que estar pasándolo fatal... -Se lamentaba mi madre.

-Vamos... Es fuerte... Crocodile ya tiene la mansión vigilada... -Me levanté, y me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá.

-Veo que me habéis echado de menos.

De pronto, mi madre me agarró de el cuello, y me empezó a abrazar, y pronto rompió a llorar. Mi padre hizo lo mismo y cuando se calmaron un poco les conté cómo escapé y cómo Kid y Killes me ayudaron. Obviamente no les conté que Doflamingo me violó.

-Cariño, no te preocupes, el ha dejado de ser profesor. Puedes volver al bachiller tranquilamente. Ya han encontrado hasta un sustituto.

-¿Y quién es?

-Para tu sorpresa, tu tio se a presentado y por muy raro que sea, le han aceptado.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? ¿¡PERO SABIENDO QUE ES UN MAFIOSO LE HAN DADO EL TRABAJO!?

-Al parecer, el director es un viejo amigo de Crocodile y se conocen.

-Ah... Bueno, iré a vestirme o llegaré tarde.

Me fui a mi cuarto y no me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que me llevé la mano a las mejillas. Las masajeé pues notaba que empezaba doler un poco. Me puse una sudadera gris, unos pitillos negros y unas botas militares. Doblé con cuidado la camiseta de Killer y la metí a la mochila. Bajé a la cocina, en busca de algo dulce que llevar a la boca pues mi estómago moría de hambre. Bebí un vaso de leche y encontré unas galletas Príncipe y cogí todo el paquete pues también era mi comida del recreo. Subí a mi cuarto de nuevo y cargué la mochila al hombro. Bajé al salón y mis padres estaban serios.

-Takagi, a partir de ahora, te llevaremos nosotros al instituto y el tio te traerá de vuelta. Por se acaso, queremos que te lleves una navaja pero, cuida que nadie la vea pues, podrían expulsarte.

-Vale. Esto... ¿Tengo ya mi katana lista para mi clase de Kendo?

-Mierda, nos olvidamos de eso pero te la llevamos para luego.

-Es igual, siempre suelen tener ahí por lo que me dice Zoro.

Salimos todos de casa y cerraron con llave. Nos metimos en el coche y yo me acomodé. Aún me dolían las heridas de la tripa por lo que no me apreté mucho el cinturón de seguridad. Cuando llegamos al instituto, les di dos besos a cada uno y salí. Empecé a caminar, sin rumbo fijo pero una mano me detuvo.

-ENANA, ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TE FUISTE ASÍ? ¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE NOS DISTE?

-Yo también me alegro de vete, Kid. -Sonreí despreocupadamente y solo conseguí estresar más a Killer.- Como os conté, no quiero involucraros en esto...

-Nosotros hemos decidido ayudarte. Eres nuestra amiga, y no dudaremos en ayudarte, estúpida. -Me dio un capón y yo arrugué la nariz. Conseguí que sonriera.

-¿Y Killer?

-Está por ahí, con Heat. -Saqué la camiseta de la mochila y se la extendí.

-¿Puedes dársela de mi parte y darle las gracias, por favor?

-¿Por qué no se la das tú?

-Es que... tengo cosas que hacer...

-Bueno, vale... -Cogió la camiseta y yo me despedí con la mano.- Supongo que... ¿nos vemos en la hora de comer?

-Vale.

Le di la espalda a Kid y me puse a caminar, buscando a Law. Debía pedirle disculpas pero no le veía por ninguna parte.

-¡TAKAGI-CHWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! -Me giré y vi que Sanji se acercaba a mí, y juraría que parecía un remolino.

-Buenos días Sanji-kun. ¿Qué tal?

-¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido una de mis bellas damas?

-Ah... Eh... Estaba... Enferma...

-¿Y por qué no contestabas a nuestras llamadas? -Zoro se acercó por detrás de Sanji.

-Por que lo he perdido...

-No presiones a la dama, marimo de mierda.

-Tú a callar, cejas de shushi.

-¿Cómooooooooooooooo? ¡AHORA VERÁS! -Y empezaron a pelearse. Yo me reí pero les ignoré y seguí buscando. A lo lejos divisé a Penguin y a Shachi, que hablaban avivadamente.

-¡PENGUIN, SHACHI! ¡HOLA! -Les saludé con la mano desde lo lejos y cuando me vieron me devolvieron el saludo.

-Buenos días, Takagi, ¿dónde te has metido estos días? -Preguntó Penguin.

-Ah... Estaba enferma... A propósito, ¿sabéis dónde está Law?

-No, ayer nos llamó por la noche diciendo que esta semana no vendría. Tiene _unos asuntos pendientes con alguien_. O eso es lo que nos dijo.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Tampoco entendía por qué me sentía así pero les di las gracias y eché a correr a los baños de mujeres. Cuando entré, me encerré en un baño, me senté sobre la tapa cerrada, abracé mis piernas y metí la cabeza entre ellas. De pronto las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis ojos a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía por mantenerlas ocultas. Empecé a sollozar, bajito para la que entrara no me escuchara. Sonó la sirena pero no tenía ganas de ir a clase y de pronto, alguien tocó mi puerta.

-Takagi. -Era una voz masculina que yo conocía a la perfección.- Se que estás aquí. Necesito hablar contigo.

**Continuará.**

¿Quién es el tio que entra a los baños? ewe

Lo sabréis en el siguiente episodio xD

Dejad Reviews. \*^*/


	19. Chapter 19

¡HOLA QUÉ TAL!

Yo me he vuelto una ventosa en la silla. D:

**19. Cinema (Eskimo Callboy).**

-Takagi, abre. Se que estás aquí

-Tú... ¿Qué haces en el baño de chicas?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Eso no te da derecho a que vengas al baño de chicas.

-¿Vas a salir? Por que no pienso moverme de aquí.

-Tsk... -Abrí el quisquete y vi a un hombre alto, con una camisa amarilla abierta, de gorro naranja, pantalones hasta las rodillas negros con cinturón naranja, y botas negras, pecoso, moreno; Ace.- ¿Se puede saber qué monstruosidad te has puesto? -Se miró a la ropa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El Amarillo y el naranja se llevan a patadas.

-Me da igual, me gusta la camisa.

-Puedes atarte...

-Jejeje, ¿te molesta?

-No pero cualquiera que entre pensará cosas...

-Pues vamos a fuera. ¿No tienes clase?

-Eso mismo tendría que decirte a ti.

-Yo estoy expulsado una semana.

-¿Qué has hecho? -Se llevó la mano a la nuca y miró al techo riendo.

-Me peleé con un profesor... -Yo me llevé la mano a la frente.

-Pero es que eres tonto hasta decir basta...

Salimos de los baños y fuimos a la parte trasera del recinto. Nos sentamos bajo un árbol.

-¿Qué necesitas hablar?

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Eh... enferma.

-Si ya... ¿y ese corte que tienes en el cuello?

-Eeh... Me peleé.

-¿Con quién?

-Eso no te incumbe. -Me dio un capón en la frente.- ¡AY!

-Pues claro que me incumbe. -Le miré a los ojos y este estaba muy serio.- Eres mi hermanita, ¿recuerdas? -Me levantó la sudadera y se puso más serio aún. Yo bajé la sudadera rápidamente.- ¿Quién ha sido el mal nacido de hacerte esto?

-Nadie...

-Quiero ayudarte.

-Ayudas más si no haces nada. -Me levanté dispuesta a irme pero me agarro fuerte de la muñeca.- Suéltame, me haces daño.

-No hasta que me cuentes. Últimamente estás rara.

-No quiero molestar... -Se levantó del suelo, me miró y me abrazó.- Tengo... Tengo miedo... -Y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar.

-Si me lo cuentas tal vez pueda ayudarte... -Cuando me relajé, le conté todo. Mis angustias poco a poco se fueron yendo pero no desaparecieron, ahora estaba más preocupada. Había involucrado a Ace sin darme cuenta. Estuvo acariciándome un rato la cabeza, serio serio.- Te voy a ayudar. Y al gilipollas de Law también.

-Eh, esa boca, a ver si te la tengo que lavar con lejía. No hace falta que te molestes... Creo que tengo ayuda suficiente... -Nos soltamos del abrazo.

-Me da igual. Ahora tienes ayuda de sobra... ahora vamos a clase... ¿Qué tienes ahora?

-A ver... -Saqué mi cuaderno y miré las asignaturas.- LATÍN. NO PUEDO FALTAR, MIERDA.

Cerré la mochila, la cargué al hombro y salí corriendo a las clases. Cuando entré, aún estaban dando Lengua. Toqué la puerta y abrí.

-Er... Hola...

-Señorita Takagi, llega cincuenta minutos tarde. ¿A qué se debe?

-Estaba en el médico... -Vi que Sanji y Luffy me miraban fijamente y yo miré al suelo.

-Está bien, pase.

Fui rápidamente a mi sitio, y escuché cuchichear.

-... Fijo que se estaba prostituyendo...

-... Tiene mala cara...

-... Fijo que estaba haciendo pira...

Ignoré los comentarios y me senté. Llamé a Luffy.

-Luffy, ¿qué habéis hecho estos días?

-No lo sé, shishishi, pregúntale a Sanji.

-Joder Luffy, así, no creo que apruebes... Sanji-kun, ¿qué habéis hecho estos días?

-Todo para ti Takagi-chwaaaaaaan. -Me extendió el cuaderno para que copiara y cuando terminé, tocó la sirena.

Le devolví el cuaderno y guardé mis libros de Lengua. Cargué la mochila al hombro y salí corriendo de la clase. No me apetecía hablar con nadie. Me metí a toda prisa en la sala de Latín y estaba vacía, lo agradecí. Me senté en mi sitio y al de poco rato llegaron Killer y Heat riendo. El rubio cuando me vio, dejó de reír y en dos zancadas estaba enfrente de mí.

-¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste así? -Ignoré la pregunta y sonreí.

-Hola Killer. Hola Heat. -Heat me devolvió el saludo con la mano.- ¿Qué tal el día?

-No me ignores. Contesta. -Yo suspiré.

-Supongo que no quería molestar... -Me agarró de los brazos y me empezó a zarandear.

-¿¡PERO SABES EL CACHO SUSTO QUE ME DISTE!?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE ME MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -De pronto el pecoso apareció por la puerta y al ver el espectáculo empezó a reir- ¡NO TE RÍAS Y AYÚDAME!

-Oi oi Killer, que me la matas.

De pronto aparecieron Zoro y Vivi y esta al verme, saltó a mí y me abrazó. Casi me rompe las costillas joder.

-Aaaaaag Vivi, que me matas tú más.

-¡ES QUE TE HE ECHADO DE MENOS TONTA! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTABAS!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO NOS CONTESTABAS!? -Me fijé que estaba llorando y yo también la abracé.

-Se me ha... roto el móvil... y... estaba enferma... -Ace y Killer suspiraron y yo les fulminé con la mirada.

De pronto Crocodile entró. Tenía ojeras y no tenía muy buen aspecto. Tenía expresión triste y amargado. Nunca le había visto así. Diría que hasta dejó de comer.

-Venga, dejad de hacer ruido y abrid los libros... -Tenía voz cansada y cortante. Me preocupé bastante pero Vivi me susurró algo al oído.

-Es Crocodile, el jefe de la mafia. Tiene muy mal genio así que no te acerques mucho a él. -Yo le ignoré y me acerqué a él. Todos me miraban con miedo y asombro.

Le abracé y cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, unas lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos. Me devolvió el abrazo y me empezó a acariciar el pelo. Cuando se relajó nos separamos.

-Takagi, tenemos que hablar. Salgamos fuera. -Yo asentí y salimos de la sala.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo? -De pronto vio mi marca en el cuello y la acarició.- Será hijo de puta mal nacido... Esta me la paga... -Yo levanté la sudadera para enseñarle las cicatrices de la tripa. Cuando las vio se quedó callado un rato y las tocó. Aún me dolían por lo que me puse una mueca de dolor.- Tranquila, pronto te dejará en paz... ¿Cuándo llegaste a casa? Tus padres no me han dicho nada.

-Es que llegué anoche, y hoy a la mañana me han visto... Es raro que no te hayan llamado... Por cierto... Hay unos amigos que lo saben y creo que tú también deberías saberlo pero siéntate. -Cuando se sentó, yo le empecé a contar todo. No me di cuenta que hasta mencioné la violación. De pronto rompí a llorar. Él se levantó y me abrazó. Cuando ya me calmé nos separamos.- Lo siento... No soy más que una molestia...

-Para nada. Eres mi sobrina y debo protegerte. Además, tú no tenías por qué haber pasado esto. Solo te ha usado de cebo para derrotar mi empresa.

-Eso ya lo sé... pero tengo miedo...

-Creo que es hora de que os mudéis...

-Pero no hay casas en Sabaody...

-Digo mudanza a otro pueblo...

-¡NO! NO QUIERO DEJAR SABAODY.

-Pero si no no te dejará de buscar y una vez que te encuentre será peor.

-¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR A MIS AMIGOS! ¡NO LE PUEDO DEJAR SOLO A ÉL! ¡ÉL ES EL QUE MÁS SUFRE DE TODO ESTO! -Sin darme cuenta empecé a gritar y al de poco vi unas cabezas en la puerta, observándonos. Yo me ruboricé un poco pero no bajé mi tono de voz.- ¡ESTA ES LA CIUDAD EN LA QUE HE NACIDO! ¿¡CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE PEDIRME ALGO ASÍ!?

-TAKAGI, ¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE ESTÁS PONIENDO EN PELIGRO TU VIDA POR MI CULPA? ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA!

-¡Y QUÉ MAS DA, NO PIENSO ABANDONARLE, AHORA NO!

Dicho esto salí corriendo. No hice caso a los gritos de mi tio y menos de Ace y Killer, que me seguían. Salí corriendo del recinto y me perdí por las calles. Llegué a la casa de Doflamingo y me dio un escalofrío pero, con el valor suficiente, decidí entrar.

**Continuará.**

¿QUÉ PASARÁ AHORA? ¿EH, EH, EH?

SANDRA, DEJA DE HACERTE PAJAS MENTALES JODER Y DEJA DE LIARME. XDDDDDD

Dejad Reviews. :3


	20. Chapter 20

Maria, cariño, DEJA DE APUNTARME CON LA PISTOLA. D:

**20. Harakiri (Serj Tankian).**

Me acerqué, temblorosa a la puerta pero me quedé allí bastante rato hasta que la puerta se abrió sola. Estaba temblando de miedo. De pronto alguien me tapó la boca y me llevó detrás de un arbusto. Cuando miré vi que Ace me estaba diciendo que me callara con la boca. Yo asentí. Vi salir a Vergo con Monet y Doflamingo. Este último iba de mala leche.

-La cria del demonio... ¿Dónde se ha metido? Sin ella no puedo conseguirlo.

-Tranquilo joven maestro, pronto daremos con ella. Hay espías que la han visto ir al recinto escolar hoy. -Dijo Vergo y Monet rió.

-A mí me pareció que era un encanto de cría...

-Monet, sería capaz de matarte ahora mismo si no fuera por que necesito tus servicios.

-Lo se joven maestro. -Y volvió a reir.

Siguieron hablando pero se habían alejado bastante y no lo escuché.

-Ace, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine siguiéndote. Me perdí pero te vi en el último momento. -Le abracé.- Eh, eh, eh, que tienes novio.

-No es mi novio... Vamos, pero tienes que ser muuuuuuuy silencioso. ¿Comprendes?

-Si, sí. Tranquila.

Entramos por la ventana de el salón, que parecía no haber nadie pero, una joven se quedó atónita. Yo sin dudarlo la noqueé y se desmayó. Salimos de ahí esquivando a el personal hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Law. Le vi dormido, en la cama y me acerqué a él. Me puse de rodillas ante él y escuché su pesada respiración. Le acaricié la mejilla y pareció que sonrió pero de pronto abrió los ojos y su expresión de paz se disolvió por estrés.

-¿PERO TÚ QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

-¿Tú qué crees? Ace me ayudó.

-Ah, hola Ace.

-Buenas...

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Venimos a sacarte de aquí, ¿es que no es obvio?

-Pero... ¿y Vergo? ¿Y Monet? ... ¿Doflamingo?

-Han salido hace rato...

-Takagi, no pienso irme de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Por que entonces nos buscará, y nos encontrará, y será horrible...

-Yo... Mis padres... Iba a mudarme y... iba a llevarte conmigo.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -Gritó Ace.- ¿¡CUÁNDO PENSABAS DECIRMELO!?

-Pues... No pensaba decirlo...

-Takagi, es mejor para ti y para mí que te vayas... Además... No quiero que te pase nada...

-Law...

-Por favor... iros... es dificil para mí dejarte pero... Es lo mejor... Prometo salir a buscarte cuando salga de este lugar...

Mis lágrimas caían por mis ojos y Law las secó con el dedo pulgar. Yo le abracé.

-Law... Te quiero...

-Takagi... -Me levantó el mentón y me besó. Al parecer Ace estaba incómodo y paramos.- Yo también te quiero.

Eso hizo que llorase aún más y le abracé más fuerte. Si él decía que era lo mejor para los dos, lo sería y... Ha prometido buscarme. Me separé de él. Le observé, palpé su cara. Quería recordar todos y cada uno de sus rasgos. Cuando terminé... Me despedí con un cálido beso y Ace y yo volvimos a salir, sigilosamente de casa. El camino fue silencioso. Un silencio incómodo y cuando llegué, lo comenté todo con mis padres.

* * *

Llegó el día... En el que tenía que irme... Todos estaban ahí. Me estaban despidiendo... Hasta Kid fue. Me despedí de todos y de cada uno de ellos pero... Antes de entrar al coche vi a... Law. Vino a despedirme y no pude evitar salir corriendo hacia él. Lloré, lloré en su hombro hasta que mi tio tuvo que separarnos. No quería irme pero, era lo mejor... Cuando entré al coche, mis padres estaban tristes. No sabría decir por qué pero... estaban bastante tristes...

* * *

Estuvimos varias horas en la carretera, hasta que llegamos a el puerto. Todo fue bien. Incluso conocí a alguien. Se hacía llamar Marco. Tenía un raro peinado en forma de piña. Era bastante majo y iba al mismo pueblo al que yo me mudaba...

Nueva vida, nuevos amigos.

**_¿FIN?_**

VALE, ESTE ES ESPECIALMENTE CORTO PERO, TENGO PENSADO HACER UNA SEGUNDA PARTE.

AHORA, EMPEZARÉ OTRO FIC. XDDDDDD

Perdón por ser tan corto. TuT' pero estoy cansada xD

Dejaaaaaaaaaaaaaad reviews y hasta la próxima. w


End file.
